


Buy one get one

by DeadInsideBTS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Hybrids, Kitten!Jihoon, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Violence, jihoon wears a dress at some point, tags updated as i go, wolf!Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadInsideBTS/pseuds/DeadInsideBTS
Summary: Jeonghan's ex-boyfriend is a grade A asshole. Needless to say Jeonghans terrified of him showing up someday for his stuff and beating the crap out of him just for old times sake. At the suggestion of his best friend, Minghao, Jeonghan visits the local hybrid shelter, hoping to find a hybrid that can protect him and keep him company now that he's alone. What Jeonghan doesn't plan for is to be taking home two drastically different hybrids, one of which seems to hate him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Seventeen fic and I'm SUPER excited about it and I can't wait for you guys to read it!

         “You should really consider it, Jeonghan,” Minghao calls to him from the kitchen. Jeonghan just glares at his friend from his spot lounging on the couch.

 

 

       “No thanks. It might work well for you, but I'm not cut out to own hybrids. I can barely take care of myself.”

 

 

          Jun, Minghao’s hyena hybrid, snorts from the chair across from him. Wonwoo, Minghao’s other housecat hybrid, just lifts an eyebrow at him. Minghao walks back into the living room and places some snacks on the table.

 

 

“That might be true, but you need to do something. I can't keep hiding you in my apartment because you're scared of your ex showing up again someday. I know what happened between you two and I don't blame you for your reaction, but I need my space back; we need our space back,” Minghao gestures to Jun and Wonwoo. 

 

 

"Look, if you're really that scared, then why don't you just install a security system or something? Change the locks. Leave his shit in a box in the lobby; I don't know. Either way, I think getting a hybrid could be good for you. You can get someone who's strong enough to protect you, and you wouldn't be so lonely anymore. I know that you being here all the time isn't just because you're scared. I know you Jeonghan, you've never enjoyed being alone.”

 

 

        Minghao simply has his best interest in mind. Jeonghan knows that, but he can't help the frustration he feels at what his best friend is saying. The fact that Jeonghan knows Minghao is right about all of it doesn't make it any easier to take in. Jeonghan doesn't reply. Instead, he stuffs another sandwich into his mouth and pouts through his chewing.

 

 

          When he finally gets back to his apartment that night, Jeonghan notices the silence more than usual. He wonders what it would be like to have someone here with him. Perhaps a dog hybrid, someone to protect him. Or a cat hybrid, like Wonwoo, to keep him company. He has to admit, it doesn’t seem like a completely terrible idea, which is why he's not entirely surprised the next day when he ends up standing in front of the local shelter during his morning jog.

 

 

      'Well,’ thought Jeonghan, ‘I'm already here. Might as well take a peek inside.’

 

 

He psyches himself up a bit before walking through the front door, a bell chiming his presence. The first thing he notices is that it seems very similar to a doctor’s office: clean smelling with a small sitting area. Nothing even close to a normal animal shelter, which Jeonghan supposes he shouldn't be surprised by. He already knows firsthand that hybrids are people too, thanks to Minghao’s constant ranting about hybrid rights.

 

 

      “Hello?” He calls out as he approaches a deserted reception desk. For a while no one responds and he thinks about just walking back out, but soon enough a man comes bursting through a door, waving frantically at him with a big smile.

 

 

        “Hi! Sorry about making you wait. We’re a little understaffed right now so I've been running around a bit trying to be everywhere at once. I'm Lee Seokmin,” the man holds his hand out over the desk and Jeonghan shakes it.

 

 

       “I'm Jeonghan. I'm, uhh, looking for a hybrid?” Jeonghan plasters on his prettiest smile trying to cover his apprehension and goes to tuck his hair behind his ear only to realize that it's already in a ponytail. His hand awkwardly flops back down to his side.

 

 

        “Of course! You came to the right place. Let me show you to the dorms. Is there anyone specific you're looking for today?” Seokmin moves around the desk as he speaks and gestures for Jeonghan to follow him down a long hallway.

 

 

       “Uhh, not really. I'm mostly just looking today. I haven't fully decided if I'm ready for this commitment yet,” Jeonghan answers honestly.

 

 

       “Well that's okay too. It is a big commitment to take in a hybrid, it’s good that you recognize that already,” Seokmin’s smile faltered, “sometimes people don't fully realize that, while part animal, hybrids are also part human and require being taken care of and treated like any other person or living being. I'm not sure if you know this, but hybrids were originally created by scientists as a subservient companion to the wealthy, but they accidentally made them too human, which made them undesirable to the targeted audience. As a consequence, they usually end up in pounds and government facilities and are often subject to some pretty awful things.” Jeonghan was a bit spooked by the sudden onslaught of information.

 

 

       Luckily Seokmin picked up on this and attempted to reassure him by saying, “but don't worry. They still make nice companions when properly taken care of. And like I said, they're pretty close to human, so it's not like you're getting stuck with a dog in a human body that isn't capable of functioning on its own. You'll be able to hold conversations like a normal person, but you'll just have to account for their more animal nature and instincts.”

 

 

       They finally reach the dorms and Jeonghan is surprised to see that they really do resemble a suit-style dormitory, with hybrids lounging on couches or sleeping in doorless rooms. Maybe he expected kennels or something. He's not quite sure why he anticipates such awful things despite having two hybrid friends. Despite knowing Jun and Wonwoo for a few years now, Jeonghan realizes how little he really knows about them as hybrids and about hybrids as a whole. Maybe he's in over his head. A few puppy hybrids play a game in the corner of the room, but Jeonghan can't see what it is exactly that they are doing. Two cat hybrids walk towards Jeonghan and Seokmin, nuzzling up against them, but retreat when Seokmin scolds them for being too invasive.

 

 

      “Sorry about that. Being stuck in here surrounded by other hybrids can bring out some of their more animal-tendencies. Feel free to walk around and talk to a few of them,” Seokmin encourages him.

 

 

       Jeonghan nods and begins to slowly move further into the room. More than a couple of the hybrids slink away from him, either out of shyness or fear. He approaches a hybrid with bleached hair. The hybrid sees him approaching and turns to smile. His eyes slant adorably from the way his cheeks push them closed.

 

     “Hello, I'm Jeonghan,” he greets the boy.

 

 

       “I'm Soonyoung. I'm a hamster hybrid,” Soonyoung responds rapidly. Jeonghan is a bit taken aback by the energy coming from him, but smiles in an amused manner. Soonyoung sees it and makes an apologetic face as he next speaks, “uhh I'm actually Seokmin’s hybrid. I help out here,” he says before there's any misunderstandings.

 

 

     “Hey Soonie, why don't you introduce Jeonghan to some of the others,” the aforementioned man appears, scratching at his hybrid’s head happily.

 

 

      ‘Figures,’ Jeonghan thinks, ‘they both have the same overwhelmingly bright smile.’ The thought makes Jeonghan wonder for a minute if he too could find someone that matches him the way Soonyoung matches Seokmin.

 

 

         Soonyoung nods enthusiastically at Seokmin and grabs Jeonghan's arm, pulling him around the room and introducing him to everyone. Jeonghan’s head becomes dizzy with all the names and the whirlwind of introductions. He meets reptile, feline, canine, rodent, and avian hybrids. Eventually, Soonyoung turns to him with expectant eyes, and Seokmin appears at his side with a similar look.

 

 

       “Well?” They speak in unison. “Is there anyone you met that you might be interested in?”

 

 

       “Uhhh,” Jeonghan looks around nervously, “not rea-oh.” Jeonghan stops mid sentence as his eyes fall on a small figure curled up in one of the rooms. Soonyoung hadn't taken him into any of the separate rooms because he felt bad waking anyone up. Seokmin’s eyes follow his.

 

 

       “Ah that's Jihoon. He's a cat hybrid. He was found a couple of weeks ago hiding in a gutter during a thunderstorm. He's a bit...timid,” Seokmin informs him. Jeonghan can now clearly make out the small cat ears tucked against the boy’s head.

 

 

     “He's real cute though,” Soonyoung adds in, looking proud of himself for being able to add something. Jeonghan has to agree with him on that.

 

 

       Jeonghan hesitates for a moment before asking, “Can I meet him?”

 

 

Seokmin looks a bit wary, but Soonyoung doesn't hesitate before pushing Jeonghan towards Jihoon’s room. The petite figure of Jihoon becomes clearer and Jeonghan can see that the boy’s light hair is actually a soft shade of pink, but before he can reach the door several things happen at once.

 

 

       Seokmin calls out behind them frantically, “Soonyoung, wait! Seungcheol’s still-” but before he can finish the sentence someone cuts him off with a growl, and blocks Jeonghan from entering the room with Jihoon. Soonyoung squeaks and retreats back to Seokmin, leaving Jeonghan to face “Seungcheol” on his own.

 

 

      “Uh, h-hi?” He says lamely. The man doesn't back down.

 

 

    “What do you want,” the man asks him gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest. The movement makes his muscles pop and Jeonghan swallows nervously.

 

 

    “I want to meet Jihoon-” 

 

 

"No.”

“No?”

"No.”

 

 

       Jeonghan isn't one to lose his patience quickly or start a fight, but he's getting fed up with this entire encounter.

 

 

“Why not?” he questions petulantly, crossing his own arms.

 

 

“Because I said-”

 

 

“S-Seungcheol? What's going on,” Jihoon sits upright on the bed, awoken by the hostile conversation taking place in his doorway.

 

 

“It's okay Jihoonie, just go back to sleep,” Seungcheol replies softly.

 

 

       Jeonghan snorts at the man's change in tone, which earns him a glare. Jihoon peeks around Seungcheol and sees Jeonghan standing there. The two make eye contact and Jeonghan knows he's fucked. How could one person be so tiny and adorable and soft and beautiful and oh my god Jeonghan would totally sell his left lung to be able to take care the little bub. 

 

 

"Hello,” Jeonghan says quietly, ignoring the threatening looks Seungcheol is throwing his way, “I'm Jeonghan.” 

 

 

"Hi,” Jihoon responds with wide eyes.

 

 

      Seungcheol seems surprised that Jihoon replies and whips around to look at him. Jeonghan can't see Seungcheol’s face, but he can see Jihoon’s. It seems like the two of them are communicating through their expressions and Jeonghan watches uncomfortably as they seem to disagree, most likely about him. It's at this moment that Jeonghan looks down a bit and realizes that Seungcheol has a tail.

 

 

         ‘Duh’ Jeonghan thinks to himself, ‘of course he's a hybrid too, you dummy.’

 

 

        Jeonghan mentally curses himself for being so insensitive. Seungcheol probably just didn't want his friend to get his hopes up about being bought. Or maybe he was afraid Jihoon would be taken away from him. Either way, the guy was kind of a jerk. As Jeonghan goes through his inner monologue, Jihoon seems to win his argument against Seungcheol, who steps aside annoyedly and motions for Jeonghan to join them in the room.

 

 

        Jeonghan takes tentative steps towards Jihoon, who watches with wide eyes. Jeonghan notices Jihoons tail tucked firmly between his legs, almost defensively. Jeonghan takes a seat, but Seungcheol remains standing, attempting to hold some sort of dominance in the situation.

 

 

     “So Jihoon, you're a cat hybrid,” Jeonghan asks politely.

 

 

     “I'm a kitten hybrid, actually,” he responds almost shyly.

 

 

      Jeonghan has to withhold from cooing at him. Jeonghan thinks he even sees a small blush on the boy's cheeks. He's so screwed.

 

 

     “And how old are you,” Jeonghan continues.

 

 

    “I'm 24,” he replies.

 

 

      Jeonghan feels his eyes bug out a little, but regains his composure before Jihoon can notice and feel uncomfortable. Seungcheol rolls his eyes, so Jeonghan turns to him.

 

 

      “And what about you?”

 

 

      Seungcheol blanches, not expecting to be addressed. “Uhh, I'm a wolf hybrid and I'm 25,” he states it like it's a question.

 

 

    Jeonghan nods his head before turning back to Jihoon.

 

 

“Jihoon?”

 

 

Jihoon sits up straight again at being addressed.

 

 

 

“Would you like to come home with me?” Jihoon seems surprised. His eyes become saucers in his head.

 

 

    “As in forever?”

 

 

    “As in forever,” Jeonghan confirms, “unless you decide you're unhappy. I won't keep you against your will or anything,” he quickly adds in, just in case Jihoon gets the wrong idea.

 

 

     Jihoon seems conflicted. For a second he seems excited at the offer and he bounces lightly where he's seated. However, a shadow of doubt crosses his features and a quick glance at Seungcheol’s crestfallen face has him thinking twice.

 

 

     “S-Seungcheol,” Jihoon panics, but Seungcheol is quick to place a smile on his face.

 

 

      “If it's what you want then go ahead, Jihoonie. If you trust Jeonghan, then there's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine here,” Seungcheol quickly placates.

 

   

       Jeonghan is surprised that Seungcheol doesn't put up more of a fight, but he can see that the wolf is struggling to remain calm for the sake of Jihoon. Jeonghan wonders if Seungcheol somehow managed to instinctually place Jihoon in his life as a pack member despite being a kitten; he thinks that might be possible.

 

   “No you won't,” Jeonghan butts in, “you already look miserable at the idea.”

 

 

        He realizes a bit too late that maybe he should have been more delicate, now that Seungcheol looks ready to bite his head off and Jihoon looks like he's gonna sob.

 

 

    “Wait a second, I don't meant it like that! I mean, you won't be okay here and you don't have to act so sad because I'll take both of you. Seungcheol, I'll take you home too.”

 

 

      Jihoon looks up at Jeonghan like he just saved his entire family, which Jeonghan wonders if maybe, in a way, he did. Seungcheol looks at him suspiciously.

 

 

      “Are you sure? I don't want to be taken out of pity,” he replies stubbornly.

 

     Jeonghan understands that, but as he looks over Seungcheol's chiseled form, he realizes he definitely wouldn't mind having Seungcheol in his home(because strong wolf hybrids deter abusive ex-boyfriends, get your mind out of the gutter).

 

 

      “Yes. I'm definitely sure. I'll let you two talk about it for a while. I'll be out there when you make a decision,” he points towards the living area and walks out.

 

       When he reaches Seokmin, who's apparently discussing the current political climate with a tall bear hybrid, he raises an eyebrow at Jeonghan and excuses himself from the conversation.

 

     “How'd it go? Sorry Soonyoung kind of threw you into that mess. He can be a bit forgetful sometimes,” Seokmin concedes embarrassedly.

 

 

      “That's okay. I think it actually went pretty well. I asked both of them to come home with me,” Jeonghan informs him.

 

 

   Seokmin's eyebrows shoot up his forehead.

 

 

   “Really?! Both! Let me get started on the paperwork,” he rushes.

 

 

    “Maybe hold off on the paperwork for a bit. I'm letting them talk it over first before anything is made official. This decision is as much theirs as it is mine,” Jeonghan stops Seokmin’s excitement.

 

 

    “Ahh, okay. That's fair enough. I'm gonna go back to the front desk and get everything in order anyway, in case they agree. Then everything will be easier for all of you and you'll be able to get them home sooner,” Seokmin says cheekily.

 

 

      Jeonghan wonders why Seokmin is so sure they'll agree to it, but he doesn't voice his thoughts, just lets the man leave. Finding himself a chair at an empty table, Jeonghan steals glances towards where Jihoon and Seungcheol are talking. Occasionally, one or both of them will look his way and he has to pretend he isn't watching them.

 

 

       Jeonghan watches the way Jihoon’s tail flicks mindlessly as he bickers with Seungcheol. Seungcheol’s ears, Jeonghan notes, are alert as he listens to the younger speak, but he keeps one pointing away. Jeonghan wonders briefly if Seungcheol is listening for him, if he can hear him breathing, his heart pounding. When the two stop talking, Jeonghan pretends to be occupied by picking at his nails. When he looks up, Seungcheol and Jihoon are standing in front him, each with a small bag.

 

 

       “We’re ready to go,” Seungcheol tells him, face blank.

 

 

      “Great,” Jeonghan beams at them, “lets go get the paperwork signed.”

 

 

     He leads them out of the room, back down the hallway to the front desk, where Seokmin has piled up the necessary papers.

 

 

     “Lovely,” Seokmin smiles at all of them, “I’m so glad to see you both finally finding a home. Even better that you two get to stick together. Ooh that rhymed. Anyway, let’s just get this boring stuff out of the way and you’re all free to go.”

 

 

       Seungcheol huffs and Jihoon hides a smile as he moves to stand half-behind Seungcheol. Jeonghan goes through the requirements for buying the two hybrids. The few times he looks over at his new hybrids, Jihoon is rubbing his tail with one hand out of a mix of what he guesses are excitement and nerves, while Seungcheol pats his head. Right as Jeonghan finishes up, Soonyoung makes an appearance with lunch for him and Seokmin.

 

 

      “I BROUGHT VEGGIES,” he loudly announces.

 

 

    Seokmin’s face brightens while they rest of them scrunch their noses. He laughs at their matching expressions, and Jeonghan chuckles at Jihoon’s squished face of disgust. When Soonyoung sees Jihoon and Seungcheol standing ready to leave, he drops his lunch onto the desk and pulls both of them into a hug. Seungcheol growls in warning and Jihoon goes a bit stiff, but Soonyoung pretends not to notice.

 

 

      “Now that you're both leaving you have to visit me. We can have playdates,” the hamster babbles.

 

 

      Seokmin hands Jeonghan a few extra papers while the hybrids talk. “This is some basic information about their diets and contact information for hybrid vets and specialists,” he informs him, “I put my number on there too. If you ever have any questions, feel free to text me. And I agree with Soonyoung, a playdate between the three of them might be nice.” Jeonghan gratefully accepts the papers and turns to his new hybrids.

 

 

      Seokmin and Soonyoung are a family; Minghao, Jun, and Wonwoo are a family. Jeonghan can only hope that him, Jihoon, and Seungcheol can soon be a proper family as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today has been a long day. This morning, Jeonghan couldn’t have imagined he would be ending his day with two of his own hybrids. The thought is almost absurd. Jeonghan becomes so absorbed in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice when the shower turns off. Suddenly, Seungcheol is standing in the kitchen in nothing but a towel.

          As Jeonghan's unlocking the door to his apartment he has a brief moment of panic. What has he just done? This has to be his most impulsive purchase yet. His hand shakes as he twists the key; He steps into the entryway, throwing his keys into a small bowl beside the door. Jihoon and Seungcheol follow closely behind him. The look on Jihoon’s face as he takes in the tiny apartment erases any doubts in Jeonghan's mind about bringing them home.

 

  
        “So, this is it,” he gestures lamely. “It's not much, but it's home. I hope you guys can make yourselves comfortable here. Do you want lunch?”

 

  
      He turns to them. Seungcheol remains standing awkwardly by the door, not knowing what to do with himself. Jihoon has ventured in a bit further and takes quick glances around, almost as if he's scared it'll all be taken away from him if he looks at it for too long. Jeonghan glances at the papers in his hand, shuffling to the one containing their dietary needs. Seungcheol can eat almost anything Jeonghan eats, with a heavier emphasis on meat. Jihoon's isn't too complicated either.

 

  
       “Why don't you guys have a seat on the couch,” he motions to the sofa in the living area, “I'll make us some chicken sandwiches.”

 

  
        Jihoon looks from Jeonghan to the couch to Seungcheol. Seungcheol just slinks over to the couch wordlessly, with a pleased Jihoon trailing after him. They sit on the couch, placing their bags down at their feet. Pulling ingredients out the fridge, Jeonghan notes that he'll need to make a run to the grocery store sometime soon, especially now that he has two more mouths to feed. He wonders if hybrids have bigger appetites than humans, maybe he'll ask Seokmin about it; something tells him Jihoon would be too polite to complain or ask for more and Seungcheol too proud.

 

  
        As Jeonghan finishes up the sandwiches, he glances at the two hybrids on his couch to find Seungcheol staring at him with an unreadable look. To say Jeonghan is a little unnerved is an understatement. At least Jihoon seems to be oblivious to the tension between the two, his feet kicking softly back and forth as his tail swishes happily against the couch behind him.

 

  
     “Okay, guys. The sandwiches are ready. Why don't we all sit at the table and we can talk about how this arrangement is gonna work,” Jeonghan switches his attention to Jihoon, the look Seungcheol is giving him becoming too much to bear.

 

  
        Jihoon moves carefully to the table, head down, but a soft smile on his face. When he takes a seat, his nose twitches, and his head pops up to see the food laid out before him. Jeonghan thinks he even sees a bit of drool on his chin. Seungcheol waits until Jihoon is seated at the table to get up and join them, making it seem like the short distance from the sofa to the table is the most arduous trek of his life.

 

  
        Now it may seem silly, living alone and all, but Jeonghan always sits at his seat at the table. It just so happens that his seat is directly across from where Seungcheol has seated himself. Jeonghan won't lie to himself, he's a bit intimidated by Seungcheol, the guy is pretty big. But this is his apartment, and he won't compromise out of fear. Jeonghan sits in his chair, mentally patting himself on the back.

 

         “Help yourselves,” Jeonghan gestures to the platter as he grabs a sandwich. He watches the two of them each grab one. They wait for him to start eating and once they do he begins to speak again, “so we should probably establish some ground rules. I want to start by saying that this is your home now too, and what's mine is yours, with some limitations. For example, there are some things that are obviously off limits, such as basic personal items: toothbrush, deodorant, hair products.

 

         Also, stay out of my dresser drawers unless I specifically say you can go into it,” he doesn't meet their eyes when he says this part,face heating up. “Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen at any time. I don't have a house phone because it's 2018, but if you ever wanna call someone you can just let me know and you can borrow my phone,” he takes another bite of his sandwich before continuing, “use the tv as you wish but don't delete anything I have recorded because if I miss an episode of Weekly Idol so help me god-” Seungcheol raises an eyebrow at him.

 

         “Anyway, I don't think I'm really comfortable with you guys leaving the house on your own, so please don't wander off. I have a spare room for you guys, so if you really need to be left alone you can just go in there for a bit. Oh-about the spare room. It's...not exactly livable at the moment. I've been using it for storage, so until I get it ready for you guys we'll have to figure something else out. Any questions?”

 

       Jihoon blinks at him. Seungcheol takes a deep breath and speaks up, “yeah, will you be providing us with meals or should we be expected to cook for ourselves? Will there be daily chores and are we expected to serve you? Also, if the spare room isn't livable where will we be sleeping tonight? We might be part animal, but I -for one- am not sleeping on the floor. And don't think I'll let you make Jihoon sleep on the floor either.”

  
      “Okay, so for meals I’ll be cooking for you guys, but between meals if you get hungry or anything you can just make or whatever. No daily chores, just don't super messy and clean up after yourself. And, what? Of course you guys aren't expected to serve me. If anything, I have the responsibility to serve you guys, since I'm your ‘owner,’ but let's not focus on the semantics. As for tonight's sleeping arrangements, I won't make you sleep on the ground. I could...uhh...sleep on the couch? And you two can share my bed?”

 

 

      Jeonghan hates the idea of giving up his bed, but it's the only solution he can currently come up with.

 

      “You want me and Jihoon to share a bed?” Seungcheol asks in a deadpan.

  
 

     “Yeah. Something wrong with that,” Jeonghan asks shrewdly. Jihoon looks curiously between them.

  
   

         “I don't have a problem with it,” Jihoon speaks up. Two pairs of eyes land on him. His tail twitches under the twin gazes.

 

  
       “So it's settled then,” Jeonghan claps his hands, beaming at a grumpy Seungcheol. He takes a swig of water before getting up from his seat.

 

 

        “When you guys are done eating just put your plates in the sink. I'm gonna take a quick shower and change,” Jeonghan glances down at the sweats he's still wearing from the morning jog he had attempted that morning.

 

     “Do you guys wanna come grocery shopping with me after? I'm a bit low on food and I'll let you pick out something special,” he winks at Jihoon. The blush he gets in return is worth Seungcheol’s huffing.

 

      
       “Okay,” they answer in unison, with opposing tones.

  
         Jeonghan takes his leave, putting his plate in the sink and going off to the bathroom for a quick shower.

 

        After his shower, Jeonghan combs quickly through his hair, not bothering to blow dry it. He throws on a pair of skinny jeans, a tshirt, and a beanie. He walks out to the living room to find Seungcheol sitting on the couch looking extremely exasperated and Jihoon doing the dishes in the sink. After the shock of it wears off, Jeonghan makes his way over to Jihoon, leaning up against the counter next to him.

 

  
     “Whatcha doin there, Jihoonie,” he asks him softly, a note of amusement in his voice.

 

  
       “Hey, that's my nickname for him,” Seungcheol yells indignantly from the couch.

  
       “I'm doing the dishes,” Jihoon answers matter-of-factly, not even bothering to look up from his task.

  
      “You don't have to do that. I'll take care of it,” he says as he takes the dish from Jihoon’s hands and places it down gently.

  
      “That's what I told him,” Seungcheol butts in again.

  
        Jeonghan grabs a small dish towel and hands it to Jihoon, “here, dry your hands and let’s go shopping.”

 

       The car ride to the store is quiet, with Seungcheol asserting that he sit in the front seat and Jihoon happily climbing into the back. It's quiet, but not entirely uncomfortable. Halfway there, Jeonghan turns on the radio, a song softly filling in the silence.

 

  
       When they get to the store, Jeonghan tasks Jihoon with scanning the items as they go. He takes his job very seriously, much to Jeonghan’s amusement. Seungcheol begrudgingly agrees to push the cart.

 

     “Don't be afraid to point something out to me if you want it,” Jeonghan reminds them.

  
       Seungcheol nods mindlessly while Jihoon nods resolutely. Jeonghan wonders if they always have such strangely similar yet contrasting responses due to their time together at the shelter. As they continue down the aisles, Jeonghan watches Jihoon’s expressions. The boy seems to take each item he passes into consideration, deliberating if he wants to ask for it or not. Nothing appears to hold his attention very long.

 

        Seungcheol, on the other hand, eyes the candy aisle. Jeonghan steers them in that direction, watching Seungcheol’s face inconspicuously. When he notices the wolf staring intently at a bag of brightly colored marshmallows, Jeonghan has to hold in a snort.

  
     “See anything you like, Seungcheol,” he asks innocently.

  
       Seungcheol’s face hardens as he tears his eyes away from the candies. “No.”

  
      “Are you sure? You were burning a hole in those marshmallows,” Jeonghan retorts.

  
     “I just thought Jihoon might like them. I don’t want marshmallows,” Seungcheol snarls.

  
       Jeonghan rolls his eyes at the tough guy act. Jihoon looks like he couldn’t care less about the colorful candy.

  
       “Maybe. I’ll get them anyway because I like them,” he tosses a bag to Jihoon to scan. “If you change your mind, though, we can always share,” Jeonghan says casually.

  
        Jeonghan isn’t completely heartless. There might be some unnecessary tension between him and Seungcheol, but Jeonghan is responsible for him now. If they are ever gonna be a proper family Jeonghan has to take the high road and make an effort to create a better relationship with the brutish hybrid.

  
        The rest of the shopping trip is mostly uneventful. Jihoon picks out Lucky Charms as his item, but he’s lactose intolerant, so he gets special soy milk as a bonus. Seungcheol’s item is a bag of barbecue chips.

  
       However, things take a bit of a turn when the old lady at the cash register gives him a nasty look. Jeonghan is stunned, as someone who’s used to getting away with things due to his pretty face, he doesn’t know how to react to the sour expression. When she looks at his companions in disgust, Jeonghan is even more perplexed.

 

     “We don’t allow uncollared hybrids in our store. Next time, I can’t help you,” she sneers at him.

  
    Jeonghan blinks at her.

  
     “Okay. Sorry,” is his short reply. He glances over to the two men with him, but they both refuse to make eye contact with him, instead choosing to inspect the floor tiles.

  
    The drive back is quiet, but this time it’s an awkward silence. Jeonghan lets it be, no one seems up to talking about what happened at the checkout. When they get back to his apartment they all help to bring the groceries in, and Jeonghan puts everything away in the kitchen. Once everything’s in its place, they sit in the living room together.

  
     “By the way, you guys should know my work schedule. On Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays I sing at a restaurant downtown from 4-10. Tuesdays and Thursdays I model, although that schedule is more subject to change. You guys will just chill here while I’m at work. Okay?”

  
     “Okay. I have a question about something else,” Jihoon says.

  
 “Shoot,” Jeonghan tells him.

  
   “When are bath days,” he asks innocently.

  
   Jeonghan's at a loss, “bath days?”

  
    “At the shelter we got scheduled days for bathing,” Seungcheol fills in.

  
    “Oh. Well, you can bathe everyday. I don’t really care,” Jeonghan replies.

  
   “Can I take a bath now,” Jihoon asks, bashfully.

  
       “Sure,” Jeonghan says. Jihoon remains seated. Jeonghan watches him in confusion. The longer they sit there staring at each other the more Jeonghan feels like he’s missed something.

  
      “Oh right, let me show you how the bath works and help you get set up,” Jeonghan leaps to his feet. Jihoon beams at him and follows him to the bathroom. Jeonghan hears Seungcheol laughing at him from his spot in the other room.

  
    “Seungcheol,” he calls out, “you should probably watch too, so I don’t have to do this demonstration twice.” The laughter cuts off, followed by heavy footsteps approaching.

  
      Jeonghan feels Seungcheol’s presence at his back, so he begins showing them how to use the shower.

  
        “So just lift this and turn it that way for hot water and this way for cold. It’s pretty simple. To make it a bath, just lift this little thing down here and push this in so the drain is closed,” he sets it running a bath for Jihoon. 

 

    "Clean towels are here in the cabinet,” he pulls one out and sets it on the counter.

 

  
    "This is the shampoo and that’s the conditioner. Here’s the body soap. Oh, and this is my special hair moisturizer, please don’t use it,” he asks kindly.

    “I’ll leave you to it, Jihoon,” Jeonghan turns to leave but Seungcheol blocks his way with raised eyebrows.

    “What,” Jeonghan asks.

     “You have to help him,” Seungcheol spins him around and pushes him back into the bathroom.

  
    “Jihoon, you don’t need my help, do you?”

 

      Jihoon smiles at him embarrassed, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “Actually….”

   

Jeonghan sighs, “Okay. Let’s get this over with.”

  
     Jeonghan soon finds that Jihoon hates baths, despite his earlier eagerness to have one. He resists Jeonghan’s attempts to get him into the water. Jeonghan checks the water temperature several times, worried that maybe it’s too hot or too cold. When Jeonghan finally gets him into the water, the boy mewls pitifully. Jeonghan is distraught. Jihoon’s face is so sad all scrunched up, he can’t help but want to make it stop.

  
     “It’s okay. It’s okay. Calm down, Jihoon. We’re almost done,” he lies.

  
      Jeonghan quickly pours soap onto a washcloth. He goes to wipe down the boy’s small frame, but gets swatted away.

  
      “Jihoon, you have to let me do this. The sooner you let me clean you, the sooner this will be over amd you can get out.”

     “P-promise,” Jihoon asks in a wobbly voice, lower lip trembling. Jeonghan lets out a breath.

 

    “Of course, kitten.”

  
        The pet name slips out, but Jihoon doesn’t seem to mind. He just lets his arms fall to his sides, so Jeonghan tries again to clean him. Jihoon only lets out occasional whimpers now. Jeonghan tries not to notice them or look at Jihoon’s body too long, not wanting to make the other uncomfortable. At one point, Jeonghan brings the cloth to Jihoon’s tail to clean it, but Jihoon lets out a hiss and grabs his tail defensively.

 

   “Okay, okay. I won’t touch your tail.”

  
    Jihoon eyes him suspiciously and refuses to release the appendage as Jeonghan sets down the cloth and reaches for the shampoo.

  
     “I need you to lean back under the faucet, kitten.”

  
     Jihoon does as he’s told, with Jeonghan supporting his back as he leans down. The water gently pours over his head and Jeonghan runs his hand through the soft, pink hair. He sits Jihoon back upright and squeezes a sizable amount of shampoo into his hand. He runs his hands through Jihoon’s hair, massaging the bubbly soap behind the kitten ears on top of his head.

 

      Jeonghan worries that Jihoon will react to his kitten ears being touched in the same way he reacted to his tail being touched, but he leans into the touch. Jeonghan thinks he might he even hear Jihoon purring softly. He rinses Jihoon’s hair under the flow of water and puts a dab of conditioner through his locks before rinsing it back out.

  
     “Okay, kitten. We’re all done,” Jeonghan leans over to drain the tub. “Can you dry yourself off while I get you something to change into?”

 

    He hands the towel over to Jihoon, who wraps himself in the soft material and just nods his head. Jeonghan slips out of the room and as he passes the living room he sees Seungcheol. Seungcheol, lounging on the couch, looks up at him and has the audacity to laugh. That jerk. Jeonghan looks down at himself to realize for the first time that he’s soaking wet. Great.

  
      He walks quickly to his room and straight to the wardrobe. Everything in here is probably too big for Jihoon, Jeonghan thinks as he pushes around tshirts. Finally, he settles on a black hoodie. Hopefully Jihoon doesn’t mind going pantless for the night. Jeonghan doubts any of his sweats would fit the smaller, not to mention that none of them have tail holes, which Jeonghan imagines would make it a bit uncomfortable. He peels off his own soaked clothes and changes into his pajamas, perhaps it’s a bit early, but he isn’t planning on going anywhere. He pads back over to the bathroom and peeks his head in before entering. Jihoon looks up from under the towel as he dries his hair.

 

        “This is all I have for you right now, sorry. We should probably go shopping tomorrow,” Jeonghan hands him the sweatshirt and rubs the back of his neck nervously. Jihoon accepts the hoodie and pulls it over his head. It hits right above Jihoon’s knees, to be fair it’s also a bit big on Jeonghan.

  
     “Thank you,” Jihoon smiles up at him. Seungcheol joins them in the bathroom.

  
    “Can I shower now?”

 

     Jeonghan and Jihoon shuffle out, leaving Seungcheol to his own devices.

  
    “Why don’t you find something on tv while I make dinner,” Jeonghan says to the smaller.

     Without answering, Jihoon veers off to the living room and Jeonghan moves to the kitchen. He pulls out a steak and some vegetables, getting busy with prepping their first dinner together. Absently, Jeonghan hears Jihoon flipping through channels on the television.

  
       Today has been a long day. This morning, Jeonghan couldn’t have imagined he would be ending his day with two of his own hybrids. The thought is almost absurd. Jeonghan becomes so absorbed in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice when the shower turns off. Suddenly, Seungcheol is standing in the kitchen in nothing but a towel.

 

      “Ahem,” Seungcheol clears his throat to get Jeonghan’s attention. Jeonghan’s head whips up as he almost cuts his finger off. He drops the knife and his hand flies up to his chest.

 

       “DON’T SCARE ME LIKE THAT. OHMYGOD SEUNGCHEOL,” his unexpected screeching has Seungcheol going wide-eyed and taking a step back.

 

     “I just want some clothes,” he says in defense, looking confused.

 

     That’s when Jeonghan looks down and realizes that, yes, Seungcheol is very much unclothed. He looks away, feeling his face heat up.

 

      “Okay, let me just-” he fumbles around a bit, “uhh, okay, you know what, just follow me.” He brushes past Seungcheol, resolutely looking at anything except the toned muscles of the hybrid’s chest. He enters his room and pulls out a flannel shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He holds them out to the man, without looking at him. Seungcheol scoffs at his behavior, but takes the clothes nonetheless. Jeonghan hightails out of there as soon as soon as possible, using finishing dinner as an excuse to keep his head down and in the kitchen when Seungcheol re-emerges and seats himself by Jihoon on the couch.

 

      In the end, Jeonghan is proud of how the dinner turns out. He doesn't cook for people often, rarely ever even bothering to cook a proper meal for himself. Given everything, the steak and veggies are pretty good. He piles it onto three plates. Carefully carrying all three at once, Jeonghan sets the plates down in the living room in front of Jihoon and Seungcheol on the coffee table.

  
     “It's been a long day for everyone. I figured we could have a nice, relaxed meal without eating at the table. After this I'll get my room set up for you guys,” Jeonghan says to them. He sits himself on an adjacent chair, facing the television.

  
     Like with lunch, they wait for him to start eating before following his lead. Jeonghan thinks the steak tastes good, and he's so focused on being impressed with himself that it takes him a minute to look up and see what Jihoon had finally settled on watching: Powerpuff Girls. Jeonghan raises an eyebrow at the choice, but doesn't say anything. More surprising is how Seungcheol voices no complaints about it either, although it looks like he's far from enjoying it.

  
    I guess, despite our differences, Seungcheol and I have at least one thing in common. We both want Jihoon to be happy and feel comfortable.

  
     When the episode ends Jeonghan tells them it's Seungcheol’s turn to pick something to watch. With the two hybrids occupied by Seungcheol’s choice of action movie, Jeonghan excuse himself, collecting the dishes and placing them in the kitchen to be washed some time tomorrow. For now, he has to set his room for the two to sleep comfortably in.

  
       He puts clean sheets on the bed and puts a few extra blankets on top of the dresser, worried that one of them might get cold or have to deal with the other being a blanket hog. Jeonghan knows how much that sucks, his ex would always steal the covers. Then, he collects a pillow, sheet, and blanket for himself to set on the pull-out bed in the living room. He walks back out to find two sleepy hybrids fighting to stay awake on his couch.

  
     “You guys can go sleep in my room. It's all set for you,” he speaks gently to them.

  
      The two practically roll themselves off the couch, bowing to Jeonghan before heading towards the bedroom. At the last second, Jihoon turns around and shuffles quickly back over to Jeonghan, giving a small hug and squeaking out a “thank you” before shuffling back towards the room and disappearing inside.

 

      Jeonghan sets up his bed for the night, praying the springs in the old mattress don't break and stab him in the lungs during the night. Laying down, he finally feels the tiredness in his bones. It certainly has been an interesting day. He rolls onto his side, expecting sleep to come quickly.

 

       Except it doesn't. The events of the day play through his head. Jeonghan wonders if he made any mistakes. Not in buying them, but with how he's treating them. He worries that he isn't doing right by them. He decides he’ll talk to Minghao in the morning, to ask him about it. He also considers texting Seokmin. Jeonghan also remembers that he should ask them about getting collars for his hybrids and why the cashier lady was so disgusted by the lack of collar on Jihoon and Seungcheol. Today has been an interesting day, but it seems his life will be filled with those from now on.

  
       What seems to be hours pass by, and yet Jeonghan still can't fall asleep. He's had problems with insomnia ever since his former boyfriend started coming back drunken and short tempered. Back then, Jeonghan couldn't sleep because he was worried he would get hit or yelled at if he so much as moved an inch in the bed. It lessened slightly after the breakup, only until Jeonghan started having anxiety over the aforementioned ex possibly returning during the night to trash the place and leave Jeonghan laying in a pool of his own blood. That's why he had tried to sleep at Minghao’s as much as possible.

  
       Throughout the day, Jeonghan had been silently praying that he'd be able to get a good night’s sleep, knowing that he had two other people in the house with him, especially since one of those people includes a wolf hybrid(ignoring the part where said hybrid seems to strongly dislike Jeonghan). Unfortunately, luck is not on his side and his prayers aren't being answered tonight. Jeonghan tosses and turns so much he thinks it might even be considered a form of exercise. Aerobics, perhaps.

  
       He's flipping himself over for what must be the thousandth time that night when he comes face to face with Seungcheol. Jeonghan startles so hard he nearly falls off the lumpy mattress. Luckily, Seungcheol seems just as startled to see him awake too.

  
       “Is everything okay? Did I wake you?” Jeonghan questions, sitting up as his heart attempts to calm down from the adrenaline.

  
       “Shouldn't I be asking you that? I thought you were gonna give yourself a concussion with how violently you shook,” Seungcheol laughs mockingly at him.

 

   Jeonghan huffs and turns his head.

  
     “Sorry,” Seungcheol offers, “I just came out for a glass of water. Is that okay?”

  
      “Oh, of course. No need to ask,” Jeonghan shoos him towards the kitchen, “and you didn't wake me up. I couldn't sleep,” Jeonghan says truthfully. Seungcheol pads back into the living room with his glass of water.

  
     “Me neither, actually. Jihoon might be small, but he's a huge bed hog,” Seungcheol looks off into the distance like he's remembering a traumatic event. Jeonghan snorts at him, earning a glare in return. When Jeonghan’s done laughing, he notes that Seungcheol actually looks exhausted, which makes him feel slightly awful for laughing.

  
    “Anyway, I should probably try to go back and get some sleep now. Is it okay if I bring this with me?” Seungcheol indicates to the glass, but it slips from his fingers, crashing to the floor and shattering.

 

      Jeonghan winces at the sound of it. It's silent after, and Jeonghan looks up to see Seungcheol staring down at the shards of glass as if he's seen a ghost. Jeonghan slowly moves to stand, to tell him it's okay and that he'll just clean it up, but Seungcheol's hands shoot up.

 

      “D-don't move, you might cut yourself. I'll clean it up. J-just don't move,” Seungcheol rushes to the kitchen and comes back with the garbage pail.

 

      “I’m so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident, Jeonghan, I promise. I'll be more careful. I won't come out of my room at night again just please don't be mad. Jeonghan I'm-” Seungcheol rambles his apologies.

  
 

     Jeonghan is so surprised by his reaction that at first he doesn't make a move as Seungcheol picks up the glass and plows through a million different apologies.

 

     
      “Hey,” he climbs off the bed, careful not to startle Seungcheol, “calm down. I'm not angry. Accidents happen. Slow down,” Jeonghan pulls his hands away from the broken glass. 

     

     “Come here,” he pulls Seungcheol over to the kitchen table, seating him. “Stay,” he says before going back to the mess.

  
     He flicks on a lamp and carefully cleans the rest of it, grateful that it broke into big chunks and not anything too small and difficult to handle.

  
     He carries the pail back into the kitchen and washes his hands before going back over to the table and turning on the light overhead. Doing so reveals a frantic Seungcheol, tears silently rolling down his cheeks as he breathes heavily. Jeonghan feels a bit of panic at the sight; he doesn't want to make things worse. That's when he notices the cut across Seungcheol's palm. He sits himself in the chair next to the wolf.

 

    "Oh Cheol,” he sighs, pulling the other’s wounded hand towards him to inspect.

  
     “I’m fine,” Seungcheol insists, trying to pull his hand back.

 

     “No. You're not,” Jeonghan pulls it back towards him and pushes it lightly into the table, making sure the other leaves it there.

    “Stay put. I'm getting my first aid kit,” he moves quickly to the bathroom before returning.

  
     Seungcheol seems to have wiped away his tears while he was gone. Jeonghan pulls out cotton pads, rubbing alcohol, and gauze from his first aid kit.

   

      “I'm really sorry, Jeonghan,” Seungcheol starts again, “I understand if you want to return me.”

 

       Jeonghan stills. This must be why Seungcheol became so hysterical. It's weird to think that after Seungcheol’s tough guy attitude he'd worry about this accident being the reason he gets sent back to the shelter. Jeonghan glances up at Seungcheol to find him completely serious and on the verge of tears again. The idea of returning him over something so silly-of returning him at all, really- is preposterous and never even crossed his mind. Jeonghan tells him as much.

 

     “Don't beat yourself up about it, Cheol. I won't return you, ever. I promise it's okay, I'm not mad. Like I said before, accidents happen,” he answers soothingly, starting on cleaning the wound.

 

  
      Seungcheol doesn't even flinch as the rubbing alcohol gets dabbed across the wound. Jeonghan supposes that must be a perk of being a wolf hybrid: high pain tolerance. He's careful, but practiced as he quickly patches up Seungcheol’s hand in silence. When he's satisfied with his work he straightens up and finds Seungcheol looking at him.

   

     “Thank you,” he says blankly.

 

     “Your welcome,” Jeonghan answer back, looking back at him.

 

     “Why don't you come sit for a bit,” Jeonghan asks, “since neither of us can sleep we can watch a bit of tv.” He wants to show the other that he really isn't angry with him and to let the other calm down a bit.

  
     “Okay,” Seungcheol responds, getting up and following Jeonghan back into the living room.

 

    Jeonghan gets comfortable on the mattress and pats the bed beside him as he notices Seungcheol hesitantly considering where to sit in the room. Carefully, Seungcheol lowers himself onto the bed beside him. Jeonghan turns on the tv and flips to some crime show rerun. He isn't too thrilled with the options at this hour, but Seungcheol seems interested in the story, so he leaves it on.

   

     “You seem to know your way around a first aid kit,” Seungcheol says during a commercial, startling him.

  
    “Oh, yeah,” Jeonghan responds a bit nervously, “I had a lot of practice.”

 

    “You don't seem very clumsy,” Seungcheol responds offhandedly.

 

    “No, but my last boyfriend made sure I knew what it was like to be hurt often,” he responds bitterly. He regrets mentioning it as soon as it leaves his mouth.

 

 “Oh,” is all Seungcheol replies.

  “Oh,” Jeonghan agrees.

 

    
      They settle back into silence, watching the show. When the episode ends, Jeonghan turns to ask Seungcheol if he wants to go back to his room yet. However, Seungcheol seems to be passed out beside him. The big wolf hybrid seems a lot smaller and softer when he's asleep, cuddling a pillow. Jeonghan watches his chest rise and fall, and he wonders what happened in the past to make Seungcheol suddenly become so panicked after breaking a glass earlier. The behavior was so out of character it scared Jeonghan a little. Maybe one day they'll be able to talk about it.

  
      For now, Jeonghan settles on turning off the television, enveloping the space in darkness once again. He burrows down into the blankets and makes himself comfortable, trying not to wake the man sharing his bed. Surprisingly, he manages to fall asleep quickly. Perhaps, the exhaustion has finally caught up to him. Or maybe, it's the warm body next to him providing the illusion of protection. Either way, when they end up tangled together in the middle of the night Jeonghan can’t be bothered to question the reasoning. Besides, no one else will know…

 

…besides Jihoon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading :) make sure to leave a comment and kudos. Also I want to thank my Moilk Gays™ for helping me out & being super awesome!! <3  
> Catch me on:  
> Instagram: @jiminie_.cricket  
> Twitter: @Dead_Inside_bts


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They eat their ice cream peacefully, Jihoon managing to get it all over his face. Jeonghan bursts out laughing when he notices, and then laughs even harder when he sees Seungcheol with ice cream on his face too. Seungcheol tries to be angry, but even the wolf hybrid can't stay mad when he sees the mess Jihoon has made too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer that these character are totally not a reflection of how I actually think any of the members of SVT act. I obviously know Jihoon is not a smol fluffy kitten. This is all a work of fiction that I have made up. Anyway, enjoy!

Jihoon knows. Because when Jeonghan wakes up in the morning it's due to the kitten hybrid curled around the pillow at his head, playing with his hair. 

 

“It's so long,” the boy murmurs to himself. 

“Jihoon?” Jeonghan asks sleepily. The younger boy continues to card his fingers through Jeonghan's hair. 

“Good Morning,” he replies. 

Seungcheol seems to wake up slowly from the noise, first tightening his hold around Jeonghan's waist before realizing where he is, releasing his grip and sitting upright. Not wanting to acknowledge the fact that he just woke up cuddling Jeonghan, Seungcheol focuses his attention on Jihoon. “What are you doing up, Jihoonie,” he asks. 

 

“I woke up a while ago and you were gone. I came out to bring you back to bed, but you were sleeping with Jeonghan. I didn't want to be left out, so I joined,” Jihoon explains. His tail flicks lazily behind him. 

Jeonghan listens to them speak, enjoying the sensation of someone gently playing with his hair. There was a time he considered shaving it all off so that his boyfriend wouldn't have something to pull on or drag him with. In the end he couldn't go through with it. He didn't think he could handle all the questions from people about why he did it. Not to mention it would hurt his modeling work. He almost falls back asleep, but then Seungcheol leaves the bed and the mattress shifts, making Jeonghan sink into it uncomfortably. He decides that he should probably start his day too; there's a lot that needs to get done. As he sits up, Jihoon rolls himself into the now unoccupied space, wrapping himself in the blanket. 

 

“Look! We have our very own kitten burrito for breakfast,” Jeonghan teases him. Jihoon giggles and squirms away as Jeonghan playfully rolls his cocoon and pretends to eat him, even going as far as nipping at Jihoon’s nose. When Jeonghan stops, Jihoon’s breathy giggles fill the apartment, and a pretty shade of pink dusts his cheeks from both laughing and exertion. Jeonghan walks away to make breakfast, Jihoon springing out of the blanket easily to follow at his heels. 

“Well, now I'm hungry for actual burritos,” Jeonghan reveals to Jihoon, rubbing his stomach thoughtfully as he peers into the refrigerator. 

“What about breakfast burritos?” Jihoon asks, seeming enticed by the idea. 

“Oooh now that's a good idea.” Jeonghan begins pulling out the necessary ingredients as Seungcheol returns from the bathroom, hair neatly combed back and teeth brushed. 

“Oh! You were able to find everything you needed?” Jeonghan asks. He doesn't remember showing them where everything was. 

“Yeah. I hope you don't mind I had to snoop around a bit to find everything.” Seungcheol suddenly looks a bit awkward and out of place. 

“Of course not. Do you mind showing Jihoon where it was so he can freshen up too?” Jeonghan goes for a casual tone, attempting not to make Seungcheol any more uncomfortable than he already seems to be. 

Seungcheol just nods his head and turns back towards the bathroom, Jihoon following patiently behind him. When he returns to the kitchen alone Jeonghan notices he looks a bit...nervous?

“Everything okay?” 

“Y-yeah...do you need any help,” Seungcheol asks, trying to appear nonchalant. 

“I'm alright, thanks. Do you wanna talk about what happened last night? I didn't think you'd be the type to cry over something like that,” Jeonghan feels Seungcheol stiffen next to him and wants to smack himself in the face. Obviously what happened last night is a sensitive topic, but Jeonghan felt like maybe it would be best if they could discuss what happened. Maybe if he understood why Seungcheol had broken down he could help him. Clearly, Jeonghan misread the situation. Seungcheol doesn't seem ready to share that kind of information yet. “Sorry,” he says gently, “breakfast should be done soon, you can go set yourself at the table.” Jeonghan tells him over his shoulder as he scrambles another egg. 

As they all sit at the table eating their burritos, Jeonghan lets them know that he plans on taking them shopping for clothes later that day. After, when Seungcheol and Jihoon are watching tv on the couch, Jeonghan retreats to his room to make a call. 

“Minghao,” he starts. 

“Yo.” 

“I have some news. I got two hybrids yesterday.” He hears Minghao whistle on the other end. 

“Wow, two? Damn,” Minghao replies. 

“What do you mean? You have two. Anyway, I need your help. I need to buy them clothes, but I have no idea where to buy clothes for hybrids.” 

“Okay, well first of all, I do have two hybrids, but I didn't get them both at once. Second, I did a lot of research on hybrids before I took in Wonwoo. Third, what breeds are they?” Minghao sounds slightly exasperated, which Jeonghan wasn't exactly expecting. Hadn't he been the one to tell him to get a hybrid in the first place?

“One is a wolf and the other is a kitten. And for the record, I didn't exactly plan on taking home two hybrids. But now that it's done, I wanna do it right,” Jeonghan defends. 

“Okay. Okay. I'll text you a couple of stores I've brought Jun and Wonwoo to that might be good. I can't guarantee anything though because I've only paid any attention to things for cat and hyena hybrids,” he concedes. 

“Thank you so much. Also, yesterday a lady at the grocery store made a nasty comment about getting them collars. Is that something I need to do?” Jeonghan asks naively. 

 

“Uhh...well, that's really up to you and your hybrids. I don't really know your situation, but it's common for people to buy collars for their hybrids to show to others that they belong to someone. Uhh, listen, I wish I could help more right now, I know I'm being a crappy friend, but I can't be your personal google for this. Wonwoo just went into heat early this morning and I'm exhausted. If you have an emergency call me, and if I don't pick up just call again. I'll know it's important if it rings twice.” 

 

Minghao does sound exhausted. And Jeonghan knows that if his friend were being his usual self, he'd be a lot more supportive and helpful. So he says, “okay. Thanks again,” before hanging up and opening up google. First, he googles heats because Minghao has never mentioned that to him before. Jeonghan knows what a heat is, it's just that he never thought about them in the context of hybrids. What Jeonghan finds is...eye-opening. He wonders why his friend never mentioned it before, if it's something that happens to his hybrid so often, but then he thinks about what Minghao said about being exhausted and suddenly-with violently blushing- he realizes that maybe the topic is too intimate and personal for his friend to share. 

 

He doesn't linger on those pages, instead opting to do some more research on collars. He learns that when hybrids were first created and being sold to extremely wealthy people, it was customary for their owners to collar them as a way of signifying that the hybrid was owned and not a stray. Further, fancier or more lavish collars give a hybrid more freedom and rights because it the price of a collar shows people that the hybrid’s owner is of a high status and social standing. 

 

Then, collars became a way of keeping unwanted people away from hybrids; to keep people from stealing them off the streets or bringing them to the pound if they were already owned. It's shocking for Jeonghan to read that things like that have actually happened. He's suddenly worried for the two hybrids sitting on his couch. He can't imagine what he'd do if either Jihoon or Seungcheol got taken away from him so suddenly. However, as he continues reading, he finds that these kidnappings are becoming less of a problem. 

More recently, however, collars can be socially required in more conservative places. It shows subservience to humans. On the other hand, when a hybrid is engaged in a more intimate or equal relationship with their human companion it is common for the hybrid to forego wearing a collar in public. To many, this is considered a sign that the hybrid is equal to the human and/or that the two are in a romantic relationship, which can be quite taboo in some regions. Even so, hybrids can sometimes enjoy collars because it gives them a sense of belonging. 

Jeonghan now seems to understand why the old lady had been scandalized by his two uncollared hybrids. Jeonghan is a bit embarrassed by what the lady must have thought of him, but the embarrassment is quickly replaced by anger. That crusty old lady has no right to judge Jeonghan’s decisions, even if she's wrong in her assumptions. Jeonghan mulls over the idea of buying collars for Jihoon and Seungcheol. He's worried people will be cruel towards them if they go into public uncollared, he also does not want to give anyone else-or the hybrids themselves- the wrong idea about his intentions. On the other hand, he doesn't want to make them feel like he is degrading them by forcing them into a collar like an animal. 

His phone dings with Minghao’s message: a list of hybrid clothing stores. Then Jeonghan remembers Minghao's words, how the decision is “up to you and your hybrids,” and Jeonghan understands that the decision isn't just his to make. He will talk to Jihoon and Seungcheol about it before they leave. For now, he brushes his teeth, combs his hair, changes into clean clothes, and searches for something acceptable for the two to wear into public while they shop. 

 

The conversation goes about as well as Jeonghan could hope for. While Seungcheol pointedly looks at a spot on the floor with one of his signature unreadable looks, Jihoon is more comfortable with the topic. He seems enthused by the idea of Jeonghan buying him a collar, seeming to fall under the category of hybrid who take being collared as a sign of belonging. 

When they get to the first store, Jihoon is as enthusiastic as ever. He immediately grabs several soft-looking sweaters in various pastels. He matches them to shorts in a very serious manner that makes Jeonghan chuckle at him. Jeonghan suggest he tries some of it on, and Jihoon walks determinedly into a fitting room. While Jihoon changes, Jeonghan looks around the store. It seems that soft fabrics and pastels make up most of the kitten section. Jeonghan finds it endearing how Jihoon is exactly the stereotype of a fluffy kitten. Seungcheol just awkwardly follows him around the store at a distance. 

“How do I look?” Jihoon pulls back the curtain, posing in a pair of white shorts and a light pink sweater. 

“You look adorable, Jihoonie,” Seungcheol responds with a soft smile. Jeonghan watches them fondly before Jihoon directs his attention at him. 

“Can I get it?” He asks. 

“Of course, kitten. Did you like the other things you picked up too?” Jihoon nods happily, tail flicking excitedly behind him. 

“Why don't you grab some comfortable clothes, too? Stuff you can wear to just lounge around the apartment in? Then we can pay and head over to a store for Seungcheol,” he suggests. Jihoon agrees quickly before going back behind the curtain to change back into the clothes he wore earlier. 

 

Jeonghan makes his way over to the cashier, Seungcheol helping Jihoon pick out the last articles of clothing before meeting him there. However, something grabs Jeonghan’s attention. A table sits in front of him with clothes piled on, but he only focuses on one. It's cute, flowy, soft, and Jeonghan thinks Jihoon would look absolutely adorable in it. He worries for a second that Jihoon won't like it, but grabs it anyway and closes the distance to the checkout. Jihoon and Seungcheol join him shortly, placing Jihoon’s small pile of clothing on the counter. Jeonghan pays quickly, without looking at the price and prays Jihoon didn't notice the extra piece of clothing that got thrown in. 

Next, they make their way over to a store for Seungcheol. The stores are fairly close, within walking distance at a small outdoor mall. Jeonghan's been here before, but he's never had a reason to venture to this side of it. They find the store easily enough. Just like the kitten store, the wolf one caters to stereotypes. Denim, leather, and dark tones fill the space. Jeonghan wonders if all hybrid clothing is boiled down to stereotypes. Maybe hybrid clothing isn't even designed by hybrids, which seems kind of dumb to Jeonghan, but is probably the case. Luckily, much like Jihoon, Seungcheol has no apparent qualms over the matter. 

 

He gravitates towards the jeans, easily grabbing a few different colors in the same size before moving towards the shirts. He grabs a couple tshirts, some plain black and some with designs or logos on them. When Jeonghan suggests he try it all on, he gets a nod reply. As Seungcheol moves towards the fitting room his head lazily swivels to look at the clothing as he passes. Jeonghan watches his eyes linger on a leather jacket, but doesn't say anything. Instead, he notices a cool black baseball cap and tosses it to a confused Seungcheol. 

 

“This would look good on you,” is all he says in answer, shrugging. He might even see Seungcheol blush a bit before the door to the dressing room gets closed. Jeonghan sits down on a bench facing the changing rooms and Jihoon plops down next to him, swinging his feet back and forth. After Seungcheol tries on most of the clothes Jihoon demands to see what one of the outfits looks like. When Seungcheol opens the door to reveal tight blue skinny jeans and a fitting black tshirt, Jihoon gushes and Jeonghan thinks his brain might short-circuit. 

“Wooow,” Jihoon says wide-eyes, “you like amazing, Cheol. Your muscles are HUGE.” 

You got that right, Jeonghan thinks. 

“Thanks.” Seungcheol’s attention moves to Jeonghan, who realizes he's been staring kind of dumbly. “What do you think?” Jeonghan knows he's not exactly asking for his opinion; rather, he's checking that Jeonghan is still okay with buying him all new clothes, that he he hasn't changed his mind. 

 

“Jihoon’s right. You look amazing. When you have your clothes back on why don't you pick out a pair of sweats, too. Something to lounge around in, like I told Jihoon earlier.” Seungcheol seems relieved, nodding his head before going back into the fitting room. “Jihoon, can you help him pick out some sweats and then meet me by the counter.” He stands up, hardly noticing Jihoon’s reply. He heads to the front, grabbing something extra along the way. Unlike Jihoon, Jeonghan doesn't take a gamble on what Seungcheol wants; instead, he goes right for what he knows Seungcheol wants, but is too afraid to ask for. 

 

They meet him at the counter, leather jacket already scanned and tucked away to the bottom of a shopping bag with the help the girl at checkout. They head out of the store, planning to check out a collars shop. However, halfway there Jihoon’s stomach rumbles. 

“You hungry, kitten?” Jeonghan pauses to look down at the sheepish boy. 

“A little.”

“Why didn't you say something,” Jeonghan exclaims. “Do you want a meal or ice cream?”

“Ice cream!” Jihoon's eyes light up, tail suddenly flicking about in a way that ironically reminds Jeonghan of a dog. Chuckling, Jeonghan turns to Seungcheol. 

“Is that good with you too? We can grab actual food too, if you're hungry?” 

Seungcheol seems to struggle for a moment, looking slightly taken aback by the question. Jeonghan doesn't understand why Seungcheol always seems so perplexed by Jeonghan taking him into consideration.

“I'm good with ice cream,” he finally answers. Together the three of them make their way over to a small ice cream stand. Jihoon orders vanilla, Seungcheol chocolate, and Jeonghan strawberry. Jeonghan chuckles to himself at how basic they all are, but decides not to say anything. 

 

They eat their ice cream peacefully, Jihoon managing to get it all over his face. Jeonghan bursts out laughing when he notices, and then laughs even harder when he sees Seungcheol with ice cream on his face too. Seungcheol tries to be angry, but even the wolf hybrid can't stay mad when he sees the mess Jihoon has made too. Jeonghan grabs napkins for them, wiping down Jihoon's face like a mother to their child. He moves onto Seungcheol, but gets flustered by his intense gaze and ends up shoving a handful of wrinkled napkins at him. Jeonghan's convinced he's seeing things when he thinks he sees Seungcheol looking a little resigned. 

 

Finally cleaned up, they finish crossing the distance to the collar store. Jihoon runs in squealing when he sees it. Jeonghan and Seungcheol share a Look™ like two exasperated parents and just follow after him. To say Jeonghan is overwhelmed by the store is appropriate. There's so many different collars to choose from; various materials, colors, sizes, and styles line the walls. Jihoon seems similarly mesmerized as he gapes at everything. 

“See anything you like?” Jeonghan implores. 

“There's so many. I don't know how I could- wait. You choose.”

“What?”

“You're my owner. And you're buying me a collar. So, technically, I think you're supposed to choose.” 

“Do you want me to choose,” Jeonghan asks carefully. Jihoon just gives him a small smile in return, a light blush high on his cheeks. “Okay.” Jeonghan moves towards the smaller collars, ones that look like they were made for kitten hybrids. He picks up a powder blue one with a small dangling diamond. He feels around the inside, checking that it's not too rough. 

“What about this one?” He holds it up to Jihoon. 

“Can I try it one?” 

“Of course.” Jeonghan hooks it around Jihoon’s neck. The soft color compliments the boy's pale complexion nicely. It's delicate and soft, like Jihoon himself. He directs Jihoon to a mirror. Looking in the mirror, Jihoon's eyes go wide as saucers. “Do you like it?” Jihoon's eyes snap up to meet Jeonghan's in the mirror. 

“I love it,” he whispers. Jeonghan smiles. While Jihoon continues admiring himself in the mirror, Jeonghan crosses the store to where Seungcheol’s using his stare to burn holes into a display. 

“Any in particular catch your eye?” He asks, scaring Seungcheol slightly, who emits a low growl at the sudden appearance. He covers it with a cough. 

“Uhh I'm not sure. I've never picked a collar for myself.” 

“Have you ever had a collar given to you?” Jeonghan asks curiously.  
Seungcheol's eyes harden a bit, “Not exactly.” 

“How about I help you? Do you want leather or something softer?” Jeonghan almost fully expects Seungcheol to agree to the leather, especially after how he eyed the leather jacket. 

“I think-” Seungcheol starts, “maybe I’d like something softer.” He avoids eye contact with Jeonghan, head down. 

“Okie dokie. What about these?” Jeonghan gestures to a row of velvet collars. Seungcheol looks up at them. 

“Oh. That might be nice.” Seungcheol picks up a black collar with small studs. 

“Come on, Seungcheol. Your wardrobe can't be all black. There's gotta be another color you like,” Jeonghan teases. Seungcheol looks sheepish as he puts back the collar and picks up another. This time, he picks up a simple maroon collar. 

“What about this?” He asks, attempting to appear casual. Jeonghan sees right through that crap. 

“I think it's lovely. It goes nicely with your dark hair,” he takes the collar from his hands and clasps it around his neck. “How does it feel?”

Seungcheol moves towards a mirror, swiveling his neck to look at it from different angles. “It feels...good,” he finally responds. 

Jeonghan smiles. “Perfect. Let's go pay for them.” He collects Jihoon, pulling him away from the mirror. Lord help this vain kitten, Jeonghan thinks to himself. 

 

Jeonghan pays quickly, and shuffles the two hybrids back to his car before they can get distracted. He hasn't really paid attention to how much he's spent today, but he knows it must be a lot. Back at the apartment, Jeonghan realizes there's nowhere for them to put their clothes. He still hasn't cleaned the guest room for them. 

“Could you guys help me clean up the guest room? I'd like to make it suitable for you both as soon as possible. Also, I'd like my own room back,” he requests cheekily. 

 

Together, they manage to clear out most of the room. Jeonghan throws away a lot of old crap that he didn't even realize he had. He also finds some of his ex's stuff and chucks those into the trash bag more violently than is probably necessary. Jihoon sneezes his way through cleaning due to all the dust. Seungcheol looks vaguely disgusted throughout the entire process, both by Jihoon’s allergies and the state of the room. As it turns out, Jeonghan does have furniture in the room. A bed frame and small dresser had been shoved into a corner, covered in -you guessed it- a layer of dust. 

 

Once the dust is cleared and the minimal furniture is placed appropriately in the room, Jeonghan reasons that the mattress from the couch should suffice for the night. Seungcheol helps him drag it onto the bed frame. It's a slightly awkward size and the lumpiness is even more apparent, but it seems to work for the time being. 

“Are you guys okay with using this mattress until I can get a new one?”

“I'm sure it's not that bad,” Jihoon reasons. 

“Oh trust me, it's that bad,” Seungcheol deadpans. Jeonghan looks at him in surprise. Seungcheol himself seems a bit surprised by the comment. Jeonghan didn't think that was something that would be talked about, so he hadn't brought it up. Seungcheol is quick to concede, “but it'll work. Thank you.” 

Jeonghan just nods. Hopefully he'll be getting a paycheck soon and will be able to afford a new mattress. That night they eat pizza on the couch and watch a zombie movie that leaves Jihoon clinging to Jeonghan's side. Seungcheol doesn't say anything, but Jeonghan notices him looking a little jittery after the movie ends. 

They go through getting ready for bed. Jeonghan helps Jihoon in the bath again, this time with much less fussing. Seungcheol showers at hyper speed and Jeonghan follows last. When they're all finished, Jeonghan sits them in the living room. 

“So, when we were out shopping today I picked something out for each of you. I hope you like it, but if not we can return it and get something else. Jihoon, for you…”Jeonghan reaches into the bag. 

Jihoon stares at it for a few seconds without saying anything. Jeonghan panics. “If this isn't something you're interested in we can just forget this happened. I just thought it was pretty and would look good on you.”

“Y-you bought me a… dress?”

“Yeah…”

Jihoon finally meets his eyes and Jeonghan watches as his smile turns his eyes into little crescent moons. “No one's ever bought me a dress before.”

“So you like it?” 

“I love it. Thank you, Jeonghan.” He gently takes the dress from Jeonghan's hands, handling it like it's something precious. Jeonghan laughs nervously, relieved that it went smoothly. 

“Seungcheol,” he reaches back into the bag, “I saw you looking at it in the store, so I thought it'd be a nice surprise.” He pulls out the leather jacket. Everyone in the room seems to hold their breath while Seungcheol just stares at the jacket. It's so silent, Jeonghan thinks he can hear his own heart beating.

Suddenly, Seungcheol stands up and walks out of the room. Jeonghan catches a glimpse of Seungcheol's face as he leaves: scrunched up, pained, tears welling in his eyes. As Jeonghan shares a distressed look with Jihoon the door to the hybrids’ room closes and locks. Jeonghan goes towards the room, hearing muffled sobs from inside. It sounds like Seungcheol is trying his best to hold in his crying. As Jeonghan raises his hand to knock, Jihoon comes up behind him. 

“Jeonghan,” he calls carefully. Jeonghan turns to the boy. “Don't.”

“Kitten? What's going on?” Jihoon pulls him back to the living room. 

“There's something I think you should know. I don't know the full story, Seungcheol has never talked about it with me, but just listen for a bit. When I first got to the shelter, Seungcheol was already there. I'm not sure for how long, but he was a bit of a loner. Most of the other hybrids were mean to me, which is another story itself, but Seungcheol wasn't. He was careful with me and treated me kindly and protected me from them. I think his previous owner wasn't too nice to him, so he tries to make up for whatever cruelty he witnessed by being kind to me and shielding me from the cruelty of the other hybrids. 

I think that's part of why he broke down when you gave him that. Clearly, the jacket is something he wanted; Maybe he was too scared to ask for it himself. But then you went and bought it for him anyway. You gave him such a nice gift. You showed him generosity and thoughtfulness, something it seems he’s not entirely used to. You looked past his tough exterior and continue to give him all these luxuries. I can imagine it's probably overwhelming.” 

Jeonghan's speechless. He'd never even considered past owners, let alone abusive ones. That seems to explain a bit of why Seungcheol acts how he does. Suddenly, Jeonghan understands things more clearly. There's still a lot to learn about Seungcheol, but this is a start. 

“So what now?” Jeonghan asks. 

“I'm not sure.” 

As it turns out, they don't do anything. For now. When they go back to the room, the door is unlocked and Seungcheol's curled up in the bed. Jihoon crawls in next to him and Jeonghan hangs up the jacket before leaving and crawling into his own bed. Like most nights, Jeonghan can't sleep. Tonight he thinks about Seungcheol as he lay restless. He can't stop thinking about what Jihoon told him, stressing over how he can go about helping Seungcheol without overwhelming him again. 

 

Eventually, he caves and gets up to take a sleeping pill, something he rarely allows himself. When he walks out of his room he finds Seungcheol laying on the couch. 

“Seungcheol?” He asks blearily. Seungcheol startles at the break in silence. He sits up and faces Jeonghan. 

“Thank you for the jacket. I'm sorry for acting ungrateful earlier. I really appreciate it and hope you will still let me keep it.” Seungcheol speaks softly, eyes not meeting Jeonghan’s. 

“I'm glad you like it. What are you doing out here?” 

“I had a- I mean...Jihoon was being a bed hog again.”

“Oh…”

“What are you doing up?”

“I can't sleep.”

“Oh…”

The stay in silence for a moment, considering one another. Jeonghan decides to forgo the sleeping pill. 

“Why don't you come sleep in my room with me?” Seungcheol looks up at him in surprise. To be honest, Jeonghan is surprised by his own suggestion, but he definitely slept better last night with Seungcheol next to him than he has in months. “I didn't snore or anything last night, right?” Jeonghan tries to make Seungcheol comfortable. 

“Are you sure? The couch isn't too bad…”

Jeonghan walks over to Seungcheol, taking Seungcheol’s larger hand into his own and gently pulling him to his feet, leading him into his bedroom. Maybe Seungcheol just needs to be shown that there's people out there that care about him. People willing to show him affection and comfort him. They lay down side by side in the bed, a considerable amount of space between them. 

“Was it a nightmare?” Jeonghan finally asks. 

“Yeah,” Seungcheol’s voice sounds exhausted and resigned. Jeonghan wonders how often Seungcheol has nightmares. 

“I get nightmares too, sometimes,” Jeonghan confesses. He's not sure what it is, but something about nighttime, and what Jihoon revealed earlier, allows Jeonghan to speak more boldly and honestly with Seungcheol. And Seungcheol seems to reciprocate, maybe not to the same extent, but in his own way, slowly. 

“I'm sorry,” Seungcheol replies. 

“Me too. Do you wanna talk about it?” Jeonghan asks, trying to make his voice as gentle as possible. 

“No...thank you.”

“Okay.” 

Jeonghan rolls over, facing away from Seungcheol. Seungcheol does the same and faces away from Jeonghan. They both fall asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie guys! Let me know what you think and ask any questions! Remember to leave a kudos ;) <3 
> 
> IG: sunshine_hoshi  
> Twt: crying_pisces17


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan is confused, to put it simply...  
> "College-Jeonghan was, quite simply, a huge slut and he knew it. He liked his reputation of being angel-faced but deviant. But now, it’s been way too long since he had sex with someone and it's making him have weirdly inappropriate thoughts about Seungcheol. Not cool. Maybe he could just buy himself a new dildo and throw himself a pity party."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, before I forget (again) thank you so sosososo much for 100+ kudos!! You bet I freaked when I saw that number. Anyway :) not much left to say other than, enjoy!

They next day at breakfast Jihoon complains to Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

“How come I keep waking up alone while you guys get to cuddle,” he pouts around a spoonful of cereal. Seungcheol and Jeonghan wear matching looks of discomfort. “I mean, Seungcheol, you don't have to sneak out of the bed every night. You two could have just told me you prefer sleeping together.”

“It's not like that, kitten,” Jeonghan chuckles nervously. “I'll be getting you guys a decent mattress soon and neither of you will want to leave it.”

“But I want to cuddle with you, Jeonghan. It's not fair that Seungcheol's gotten to,” he whines. Seungcheol looks only slightly offended.

“Sorry, kitten. No one is sleeping in my bed with me. That includes Seungcheol, too. No more,” he glances at Seungcheol and the wolf nods at him in understanding and agreement.

“I have to go out today. I'm meeting my friend, Minghao, for coffee. And I have work tonight, so I'll have to leave you guys here alone. Is there anything you need before I leave?” The two shake their heads. “Okay, I should get going now. Seungcheol's in charge.”

“What!? This is favoritism!” Jihoon shouts petulantly, jumping to stand on his chair as Seungcheol just smirks in triumph. Jeonghan laughs at their reactions and grabs his keys, heading out the door.

\------

“You look like shit,” Jeonghan says in lieu of a proper greeting.

“Thanks,” his best friend deadpans. “So, how's life as a hybrid owner?”

“Interesting,” Jeonghan makes a weird face that Minghao chuckles at. “By the way, do Jun and Wonwoo have collars? I can't remember ever seeing one on them.”

“Ahh,” Minghao rubs his hands together awkwardly, “I knew this question would come eventually. Took you long enough. I guess since you have your own hybrids now it shouldn't be as weird. To answer your question- no. They don't anymore. When I first got Wonwoo he had a collar already and we decided he would just keep it. Eventually, the collar became obsolete in our relationship. When Jun came into the equation there was no question that he wouldn't be wearing a collar.” Minghao sips his coffee. Jeonghan is perplexed.

“What do you mean?” He asks.

Minghao gives him a dead stare. “You did do some research, right?” Jeonghan nods his head, but doesn't seem to understand any more. Minghao sighs. “Wonwoo stopped wearing his collar when we established our relationship as boyfriends.”

At that Jeonghan chokes on his coffee, spilling some onto his jeans. “Wait-what? Am I missing something? Boyfriends.”

“You heard correct.”

“How long?”

“A couple of years. Honestly, not that long after I took him in,” Minghao says casually.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Jeonghan asks, upset that his best friend would hide something like that from him.

“No offense but as much as I'd preach to you about how hybrids are human too, you still never really treated them as such. Mostly because you're too oblivious for your own good to even realize you're doing it. You're chill with Wonwoo and Jun, but you never really include them in things. And I was scared. I didn't think you'd understand. I'm only telling you now because you have your own hybrids and I'm hoping it's knocked some sense into you.” He raises a shrewd eyebrow at Jeonghan while he takes another drink, silently daring him to contradict him.

Jeonghan wants to smack himself. He also wants to cry a little. “Minghao,” he says lightly, “you didn't have to hide that from me. Even if I don't completely understand, that doesn't mean I'll judge or be disrespectful about your relationship. All that I care about is that you're happy and that you have someone to be happy with.”

“Thank you,” one of Minghao's rare shy smiles makes an appearance. “I guess I should also tell you that Jun is also a part of our relationship, if that wasn't clear. All of us.”

“Kinky,” Jeonghan smirks.

Minghao rolls his eyes at his friend. “Oh, definitely. Especially during heats,” he winks.

“Ooooh shit,” Jeonghan whistles. “Is that why you look so dead?”

“Yeah. Wonwoo's been insatiable. Thankfully, Jun has endless stamina and we switch days to keep up. Also, uhh, maybe don't bring this up to Wonwoo. He'd be mortified if he knew I said that.”

“And Jun?” Jeonghan asks both teasing curious.

“He'd probably just brag about it,” Minghao rolls his eyes fondly. Jeonghan's happy for him. And he's glad his friend finally feels comfortable talking about this part of his life with him.He can't believe he's missed out on so much because his naivety made his friend scared. “So what do your hybrids look like? What are they like? How are they?” He leans forward in anticipation.

Jeonghan beams at him before pulling a thoughtful face. “Well, Jihoon is adorable,” he gushes, “he's the kitten hybrid. He's so tiny and can be a bit fussy but is really well behaved for the most part. And he has the cutest tail, but he's super protective of it,” he sighs fondly.

“And the other one?” Minghao prompts eagerly.

“Seungcheol? Well,” Jeonghan fidgets a bit, “he's a bit different. He's pretty big, like muscley and stuff. And-holy shit- his thighs are huge. He has this dark stare all the time. I don't think he particularly likes me, but I refuse to give up because he's family now. It's a bit awkward between us, to be completely honest.” He finishes, fingers twitching. He doesn't include what Jihoon told him the other night about Seungcheol’s possible past abuse, or how they've shared a bed twice now.

“Mhmm,” Minghao nods his head. “Interesting. So he's hot?” His friend stares at him completely serious.

Jeonghan's eye nearly pop out of his head. “W-what?”

“The way you describe him. You totally want him to fuck you, right?” How Minghao manages to say all of this so casually unnerves Jeonghan slightly.

“No. It's not like that. He's kind of scary. Like he could totally snap me in half if he wanted to. And I think he hates me,” Jeonghan rushes to clarify.

Minghao squints at him. “You have a thigh kink Jeonghan. Don't even pretend you don't because we both know I know that first hand,” Jeonghan blushes furiously, “and the first thing you tell me about Seungcheol is that he has huge thighs.”

Shit

“I...it's not like that,” Jeonghan huffs. “He's my hybrid. I got them both collars. I don't have the type of relationship with them as you have with Wonwoo and Jun,” he blows his hair out of his face even though it wasn't in the way, he just needs something to do.

“Okay.” Minghao has an evil glint in his eye. Jeonghan knows that look. That look has lead the both of them into some very inconvenient and slightly illegal situations. Not that he's entirely innocent either, but that look is definitely dangerous.

“Stop it,” he warns Minghao with a frown.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” he says with a fake innocent smile. Jeonghan sighs heavily. “How was your shopping trip yesterday?” Well, Jeonghan doesn't expect the sudden change, but he won't argue.

“It was good! Jihoon got a bunch of cute clothes. He looks so cute, Minghao. And he got these tiny pastel shorts that make his thighs look like marshmallows-oh! Speaking of marshmallows. Seungcheol has a secret sweet tooth,” Jeonghan laughs, “he tries to deny it, but he totally loves marshmallows…” he trails off when he sees the look on his friend’s face. “Anyway, I got Jihoon a dress and surprised him with it at the end of the day. I wasn't sure how he'd react, but he totally loved it. I can't wait to see him wear it,” Jeonghan laughs happily.

“Do you like Jihoon, then?” Minghao asks, not unkindly.

“I'm not really sure how I feel. It's...different. And after my last relationship I feel like everything I know about emotions and love is skewed. I don't trust myself to make those decisions anymore,” Jeonghan reveals candidly. He shifts uncomfortably, suddenly feeling confused and more than a bit angry with himself. Minghao nods in understanding, his face holds sympathy for his friend without any of the pity he sometimes expects.

“Did you surprise Seungcheol with something too?”

“Yeah. I got him a leather jacket. I saw him staring at in the store, but he didn't pick it up. I think he was scared to ask for it, so I just got it for him.” Jeonghan is pensive as he speaks.

Minghao appraises him silently for a moment. “Oh, Jeonghan.”

“What?” He asks in exasperation.

Minghao sighs at him, “nothing. Have you thought about what you’re gonna do when Jihoon goes into heat? Or when Seungcheol begins his rut?”

Jeonghan totally blanches, a blush threatening to overtake his face.

“I'll take that as a no,” Minghao swiftly continues. “Well, if I were you, I'd have a conversation with them about it soon. You never know when it could happen and it's best you’re prepared with a game plan beforehand. Trust me, you'll be thankful you talked about it. The uncomfortable conversation will be worth it. I speak from experience.” He looks off as if distantly remembering a traumatic event; Jeonghan doesn't want to ask, so he nods his head silently in resignation.

Minghao goes first, leaving Jeonghan alone to scrutinize their conversation. Does he think Seungcheol’s hot? It's undeniable that the hybrid is good looking, but does that mean Jeonghan finds him attractive? Does that have to mean Jeonghan wants to fuck him? And what about Jihoon? It's only been three days now. Jeonghan definitely cares about Jihoon’s happiness and wants to shower him with affection, but he also barely knows him. It's only been three days. Eventually he leaves, now with more questions than he entered with.

He has a couple of hours to kill before he needs to get to work. He doesn't think he's ready to go back to his apartment and face Jihoon and Seungcheol. He feels guilty, but his thoughts and feelings are too jumbled. Jeonghan's incredibly frustrated with himself for no longer being able to understand and trust his emotions; he doesn't want to drag either of them into his confusion and fucked up emotional issues.

At any rate, he made it clear that the two of them had to sleep in the guest room-no-their room, and he doesn't want to make them sleep on the ill-fitting, lumpy sofa mattress again. That's how Jeonghan decides to kill some time by using his phone to search for the nearest mattress store before making his way across town to the first one to pop up.

Jeonghan has no idea what kind of mattress Jihoon and Seungcheol want. Hard? Soft? Squishy? Flat? He decides to just find something close to his own since they have both slept on it without complaint. Eventually he settles on one and pays to have it delivered to his apartment that night. The only problem is that Jeonghan has work during the expected delivery time. Looks like he'll be stopping home first to tell his hybrids that they'll have to take care of it.

Is it irresponsible of him to make them do that? But wait, isn't this exactly what Minghao meant when he said Jeonghan never really treated Wonwoo and Jun like normal people? He's acting like Jihoon and Seungcheol are pets or children that are incapable of doing things. Maybe it would be more polite or whatever for Jeonghan to at least be there when the mattress arrives, but the two of them are more than capable. Jihoon has proven he's strong despite his small stature, and Seungcheol is unquestionably able-bodied enough to handle something like this. He doubts they'll have any objections or complaints. Maybe it's good that Jeonghan shows he trusts them and gives them more responsibility.

When he tells them about the delivery, they seem to agree that they can handle it on their own. Jihoon seems -unsurprisingly- excited about the new mattress arriving for them. Seungcheol is agreeable but indifferent, as per expectations. Jeonghan's relieved. He thinks now would be a good time to discuss heats and ruts, while they're all together and have time to kill. But Jeonghan is a bit of a coward. He just doesn't feel ready for that conversation yet. Sure, Minghao said to do it before he loses the chance and things get messy, but it's not like one of them will go into it overnight or anything.

Instead, Jeonghan excuses himself to take a shower. The coffee he coughed all over his jeans earlier has left the heavy scent of it clinging to his skin. He rinses off quickly, trying desperately to keep his mind from wandering to the memory of Seungcheol in a towel the other day. Now is really not the time for that. Damnit, Minghao really got into his head. He ignores the way his skin flushes and blames it on the hot water, nearly giving himself third degree burns in the process. He nearly runs out of the apartment without as much as a goodbye in his haste to literally run away from his problems and avoid his hybrid get to work on time.

  
At work, it just so happens that tonight's song line-up is full of lusty ballads. The irony is not lost on Jeonghan. He knows he needs to get laid, but he's still apprehensive after his last relationship. Even casual sex is something that seems to be ruined for him now. If you'd told College-Jeonghan that he'd be scared of having sex in the future, he'd laugh in your face and then drop to his knees and prove just how impossible that is.

College-Jeonghan was, quite simply, a huge slut and he knew it. He liked his reputation of being angel-faced but deviant. But now, it’s been way too long since he had sex with someone and it's making him have weirdly inappropriate thoughts about Seungcheol. Not cool. Maybe he could just buy himself a new dildo and throw himself a pity party.

Jeonghan is good at his job, and he enjoys it quite a bit. He empties his mind and focuses all his attention into singing. As immersed in the music as he is, he doesn't fail to notice the handsome man a few tables back eyeing him the whole night, openly staring at the singer with the unmistakable look of lust in his eyes. Later when Jeonghan’s shift ends, the stranger catches him before he can leave.

“You have a lovely voice,” the man smiles at him.

“Thank you,” Jeonghan replies sweetly.

“Let me buy you a drink,” the man says, confidently leading Jeonghan to the bar.

The man buys him more than “a drink.” He buys him several. Jeonghan downs every single one of them. He need this, he tells himself. The man-Kihyun-talks about his job as an accountant, but Jeonghan only half listens. Instead, his mind shifts to thoughts of Seungcheol’s strange behavior: the contrast between the quiet moments when the other man reveals a more vulnerable side to himself and when he refuses to engage in any meaningful or friendly conversation with Jeonghan. When he finds his thoughts drifting, he takes another long swig of whatever new drink is in front of him and refocuses on what Kihyun’s lips look like when he speaks.

Jeonghan doesn't feel very drunk, but when Kihyun places a hand on his thigh, suggesting they take this back to Jeonghan’s place, he doesn't think twice before agreeing and leading the way out. He needs this. He needs a way to get his thoughts to stop filling with inappropriate thoughts just because he's horny and no longer living alone. He needs a way to get over his fear of being intimate with another person again. He grabs Kihyun by the hand, pulling him along. The man chuckles lowly at him.

“Eager, aren't you?” Kihyun mocks lightly.

Jeonghan just giggles and pushes his hair back behind his ear. When they reach the apartment Jeonghan struggles to get his key out of his pocket. Kihyun laughs at him, pushing up against his back.

“Are you nervous, cutie?” He says. He wraps his arms around Jeonghan's waist and kisses his neck. Jeonghan tilts his head, accepting the kisses. “So pliant and ready. I bet you're a slut, aren't you?” The dirty talk is what finally sobers Jeonghan. This isn't what he wants. He doesn't want to be called a slut, not anymore.

“N-no,” he stammers out, finding his anxiety spiking, making him unable to push the man off of him.

Kihyun doesn't seem to get the message. He laughs in a way that's supposed to be sexy, but sounds condescending and wrong. “Come on, open the door; just like you're about to open your legs for me.” Jeonghan can practically hear the greasy smirk that comes with the words. His stomach churns.

“P-please stop,” he tries to pull away.

“It's okay, baby. Don't be shy,” the man gropes him suddenly. Jeonghan can't help it, he yelps. The shock and fear coiling tight around his lungs make it nearly impossible for him to breath. “Woah. Are you really that sensitive?”

This man is so fucking dense. Or is he more drunk than Jeonghan is? Maybe he just doesn't care. Either way, Jeonghan feels tears welling up in his eyes as the man tightens his grip around him, turning him in his arms.

“P-please. Let me go,” Jeonghan chokes out.

Kihyun is suddenly angry. “What the fuck. You're such a fucking baby. You want me to stop? What kind of a fucking tease are you? You're an asshole. And a whore.”

He pushes Jeonghan into the door, crowding him. Jeonghan makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat as Kihyun smashes their lips together, shoving his tongue into Jeonghan’s mouth. Jeonghan gags. Kihyun grips his hair tightly, holding his head in place and forcing him to accept the kiss. Suddenly Jeonghan’s falling backwards into someone's chest as Kihyun stumbles backwards in shock.

“What the fuck,” Seungcheol growls in disgust and anger. Jeonghan, despite his confusing emotions toward the hybrid, has never been so relieved in his life as he is now seeing Seungcheol.

“Who the fuck are you?” Kihyun asks annoyance clear in his voice.

“I'm Jeonghan's. Who are you,” Seungcheol snarls.

“None of your business, hybrid,” Kihyun spits the word like a curse.

He moves to walk into the apartment, reaching out like he's going to grab Jeonghan again, but Seungcheol is faster. He spins Jeonghan around to stand behind him, pushing Kihyun back out into the hallway.

“What the fuck,” the man splutters.

“It's time for you to leave,” is all Seungcheol says, face blank and eyes steely. He leaves no room for argument.

“Call off your bitch, Jeonghan,” he snarls.

Jeonghan just cowers, looking frantically between the two men in front of him. Seungcheol takes one more look at Jeonghan's terrified face and something inside him roars to life as he rounds on Kihyun, punching him square in the jaw. Jeonghan winces when he hears a distinct crack.

“Don't talk to him like that, you absolute scum. Get the fuck away from him and stay away.” Seungcheol is downright scary. Jeonghan is both grateful and surprised.

Finally, Kihyun seems to have some sense knocked into him-literally- because he gets up, spits out blood and walks away, quietly cursing them the whole way. Seungcheol seems to relax  
after he's out of sight and steps back fully into the apartment, closing the door. He stands, facing the door for a moment, his heavy breathing the only sound in the silence enveloping them.

Jeonghan stands on weak legs, waiting to see what will happen when Seungcheol finally faces him. He's still terrified, memories resurfacing in his mind from a long time ago and thoughts of what would have inevitably happened if Seungcheol hadn't opened the door pushing through his chaotic thoughts. He's shaking.

“Jeonghan-” Seungcheol turns, pausing when he finds him on the brink of collapse, “hey, hey, breath,” he grabs ahold of Jeonghan right as his knees give out. He holds him tightly, trying to be gentle. He runs one hand up and down Jeonghan's back, whispering to him to remind him to breath. Jeonghan's not entirely aware of what's happening at the moment, his adrenaline and anxiety still inhibiting his brain from functioning properly, but he feels safe, so he does as the comforting voice says and breathes.

Seungcheol leads them into Jeonghan's bedroom, sitting him down on the bed and holding him to his chest. Together they get Jeonghan's breathing back to normal. After several minutes of sitting like this, Jeonghan's breathing evens out and he pulls away to sit up. He hadn't realized he was crying, but there's a sizable wet spot on Seungcheol's shirt where his face pressed just moments ago. Seungcheol carefully wipes the remaining tears off his cheeks for him. Surprisingly, Jeonghan doesn't flinch or shy away from the contact. Jeonghan can't wrap his head around how patient and caring Seungcheol’s being with him. They don't speak. The atmosphere is fragile.

Seungcheol breaks the silence first. “I'm not entirely sure I understand what just happened,” he confesses. It's his way of asking for an explanation. Jeonghan isn't sure if he understands what happened either, though. He takes a deep breath to steady himself before he speaks.

“He bought me some drinks after my shift. I guess I got more drunk than I realized. He wanted something from me I realized I wasn't prepared to give him. I'm not really sure why I overreacted so much,” he says blankly. It's not entirely true. He knows exactly why he acted like that.

“Don't apologize. That guy was an asshole. You don't owe him anything, and you were clearly uncomfortable with what was happening. You're okay now, though. You're safe. No one can hurt you here,” Seungcheol reassures him, eyebrows drawn tight. There's anger behind his gentle concern, but it's not directed at him; most likely it's because of Kihyun.

Jeonghan openly stares at him. He doesn't quite believe this is happening. Not only did Seungcheol miraculously come to his rescue, but he stayed by his side throughout the aftermath without judgement or demanding an explanation.

And all of that aside, Jeonghan let himself be vulnerable with Seungcheol, let himself cry and be held by the other man. He let him wipe his tears and whisper soothing words of encouragement in his ear. And not once did Jeonghan feel uncomfortable or awkward with him. He can't remember the last time he felt that safe with someone. Not even Minghao could get that close to Jeonghan when he was having a panic attack.

“How did you know to open the door?” He sniffles.

Seungcheol frowns absentmindedly as he remembers, “I could smell your panic. It was so strong. At first I didn't understand what was happening. It scared me. When I realized it was you, I went to the door as fast as I could. I'm sorry I wasn't faster.” He looks genuinely sorry and regretful, like expects to be scolded.

“Thank you. And don't apologize, please.”

They sit quietly for a few more long seconds before, “you could smell my fear? Is that, like, a hybrid thing?”

“Yeah. I can smell the emotions of people I'm close to if those emotions are strong.”

Jeonghan had no idea that the hybrid genes were quite to that extent. He had always thought it was mostly physical traits with the addition of heats and ruts. Thinking about it, he should've realized sooner it was more than that. Even their personalities seem to somewhat reflect a caricature stereotype of their animal counterpart: Soonyoung’s hyperactivity, Jihoon’s soft neediness, Seungcheol’s authoritative demeanor. He's just been ignorant and only has himself to blame. He doesn't bring up any of that to Seungcheol though; instead he asks, “are we close?”

Seungcheol looks down at him with eyebrows furrowed in confusion, a brief flash of hurt crosses his face. “Aren't we?”

“I...I didn't think you liked me. I kind of thought you resented me, to be honest,” Jeonghan’s confession is tinged with embarrassment and guilt.

“Oh…” Seungcheol says, voice quiet, taking in the information and trying not to let it affect him.

Jeonghan rushes to fix it, “but I don't think that anymore. You wouldn't have done all this-” he gesticulates vaguely around them, “if you didn't care at least a little.” It's an understatement, but it's all he's capable of at the moment.

“I-yeah. Jeonghan, I don't hate you,” he says confused. “Other than Jihoon, you're the only person that's ever been this kind to me. You've never backed down from me, which surprised me at first. But now, I'm grateful for it.

I'm not good at trusting people or showing my emotions, but I know I can trust you well enough since you are so willing to do anything to make Jihoon happy. Not to mention how kind you've been to me too. You're patient with me despite me being difficult. I know I'm just your hybrid-your pet- but I kind of think of us as friends,” Seungcheol looks slightly pained as he speaks, like saying all of this is so outside of his comfort zone.

It's clear that Seungcheol isn't used to being so open, but he obviously wants to make an attempt. There's clearly more to the story, but they both seem to be taking baby steps in areas regarding their past traumas.

Jeonghan is touched. Seungcheol’s admission is overwhelming in a good way. His heart feels so full, like it could burst at any moment. It aches, but mostly in a good way.

“I'd like to think of us as friends, too.” Jeonghan smiles softly at him. “And never call yourself a pet ever again. Please,” he nearly pleads. An unreadable look flickers in Seungcheol’s eyes, but it's gone before Jeonghan can puzzle out what it means.

“Okay. I'm gonna make you tea,” Seungcheol says, standing up.

Jeonghan watches him go. A weight feels like it's been lifted off his shoulders. He changes into pajamas and situates himself under the covers before Seungcheol can return with two mugs. They sit side by side, Seungcheol on top of the duvet. They drink their tea in silence. It's not uncomfortable. It's peaceful.

Even though a lot was said between them, it's a different sort of understanding that hangs in the air, an unspoken one. One that tentatively promises to stand by each other despite their fears and flaws. One that is reassuring; they're explicitly friends now, and although it wasn't stated, that changes things. Jeonghan isn't sure what that changes -per say- but it changes something.

“Where's Jihoon?” Jeonghan eventually asks.

“Asleep. He started worrying when you weren't home after a few hours. He was scared that you got hurt, but then he got a bit freaked out that maybe you abandoned us. I managed to calm him down and told him that if he goes to sleep you'll be home when he wakes up in the morning. Oh- we got the new mattress, by the way. Jihoon wouldn't stop jumping on it,” he smiles at the memory, amusing dancing in his eyes.

Jeonghan finds himself smiling as well at the idea. He worries over Jihoon thinking that Jeonghan would leave him, but he can worry about that in the morning.

“I wish I could've seen that,” he chuckles. “Thank you for doing that, calming Jihoon. I should've been here.”

He feels guilty. His own stupidity and poor coping skills led to Jihoon thinking he'd been abandoned. Not to mention he put himself in a bad position with Kihyun. He squeezes his eyes at the memory, as if he can erase the past few hours and open them back up to find himself back on stage at work. But that doesn't happen. Instead, he opens his eyes and he's still in his bed. They finish the rest of their tea in silence.

Seungcheol doesn't bother replying, he knows whatever he says won't help change how Jeonghan feels about it. If there's anything Seungcheol understands, it's guilt. Sometimes nothing can remove one’s guilt. He shudders, blocking his own dark thoughts.

“Goodnight,” Seungcheol eventually says, getting up from the bed. Jeonghan is suddenly hit with an unexpected wave of anxiety at the thought of Seungcheol leaving.

“Wait,” he calls out, panicked. Seungcheol stops to look at him, concern and curiosity in his eyes. “C-can you stay?” Jeonghan isn't sure why he asks, but he knows he'll be having nightmares tonight, if he can even manage to fall asleep.

He’s anxious to be left alone tonight, and regardless of the reason, Seungcheol’s presence calms him, makes him feel safe from other people and himself.

“Of course,” Seungcheol says in a soft voice.

Jeonghan feels himself relaxing at the response. Seungcheol climbs back onto the bed, this time situating himself under the blankets. Jeonghan turns off the bedside lamp.

Jeonghan hasn't been able to sleep properly since his ex, save for the two nights Seungcheol slept next him. After what happened tonight with Kihyun, Jeonghan doesn't quite expect to have the same reaction to being in a bed with Seungcheol. And yet, for the third night in a row, Jeonghan sleeps throughout the night without waking up once from a night terror.

He doesn't want to think about what that means or what will happen when Seungcheol starts sleeping in his own bed with Jihoon. He doesn't want to overthink. He doesn't want to mess up whatever fragile relationship he managed to build with Seungcheol tonight. He ignores how Seungcheol's collar peeks out from the neck of his sweatshirt and ignores how it makes his chest tighten uncomfortably just a bit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whew* that got a bit intense. And if you thought that was bad, just wait >:) anyway if you have any questions about this universe make sure to leave a comment and hopefully I can clarify some things. I promise you'll get some answers about the past eventually. Also, SORRY THIS DIDNT HAVE MORE JIHOONIE I PROMISE ILL PUT MORE OF HIM IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS. Don't forget to leave a kudos ;)  
> Yell @ me:  
> Twt: @DeadInsideN0tes  
> IG: @sunshine_hoshi


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao nods, eyebrows pinched in a thoughtful look. “It is. I think Seungcheol is about two seconds away from strangling Jun, though.” 
> 
> “Aren't we all,” Jeonghan deadpans. Minghao huffs out a laugh, but when Jeonghan looks over -sure enough- Seungcheol looks slightly pained as he seems to restrain himself. Jun is whispering something to Jihoon, who giggles and then gasps, eyes going wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to get this update out, but it's my longest chapter yet and a LOT happens. So I hope you like it ;) please please please read the tags before continuing this chapter(!!)

The next morning, Jeonghan has a chat with Jihoon about the prior night; he doesn't include the details, Jihoon doesn't need to know what exactly happened, but he apologizes for coming home late, promising that he'll never abandon him or Seungcheol. Jihoon is visibly relieved after the talk. Jeonghan wants to ask why he had been so worried, but he's a coward. He doesn't want to make Jihoon relive any past experiences, which Jeonghan has a feeling is the reason behind the behavior.

  
After that, a couple of weeks pass quickly. They fall into a sort of routine. Chores are divided amongst the three of them and they learn to live in one another’s space. Jeonghan goes to work as normal. He likes to think they've developed a level of trust, that he'll always come home to them at the end of the day. Seungcheol doesn't sleep in Jeonghan's bed anymore. Neither of them comment on it, and they don't discuss what happened that night weeks ago. Yet, things change between them. Or maybe nothing changes at all, and Jeonghan just finally understands things in a new light.

  
For instance, he no longer interprets Seungcheol’s looks as being angry glares. His short answers are just a bit awkward, not rude. He doesn't hate Jeonghan and he isn't annoyed all the time, he just has a resting bitch face.

They comfortably occupy space together. There's still some hesitancy, but the slow development of their friendship is something both of them need. Jeonghan and Seungcheol are similar in ways they don't yet fully understand.

It's on a morning when Jeonghan has the day off, he and Seungcheol are watching a movie, still in their pajamas, when Jihoon comes skidding through the living room on his socked feet. Fluffy, polka a dot socks send him flying onto the small sofa between the two people already occupying it. Jeonghan’s face pinches weirdly as he tries his best not to burst into laughter at how Seungcheol visibly startles at their new companion.

Jihoon -completely unperturbed- lays himself across their laps and yells loudly to get their full attention, as if he hadn't already managed to do so.

“I’M BOOOORED.” He wiggles his body, bursting with unused energy.

“Okay, kitten. What do you wanna do?” Jeonghan grabs at his ankles as Jihoon kicks them around, trying to escape his grip. Seungcheol pokes at the boy’s cheeks, slightly pink from exertion.

“Hmmm,” Jihoon pretends to think, broken up by squeals as Jeonghan tickles his sides, “I wanna meet your friend’s hybrids.”

“Oh?” Jeonghan didn't realize Jihoon was aware that his friend had hybrids. Apparently, neither did Seungcheol if the look on his face is anything to go by.

“C’mooon Jeonghanie. I wanna meet them. _Please_ _please_ _please_ ,” he jumps up onto Jeonghan’s lap, giving him the saddest kitten eyes.

 _Well_ _shit_. _I can't say no to that._

“Okay, kitten. I'll text my friend, Minghao, and ask him if they're free today,” Jeonghan relents, leaning forward to blow raspberries across Jihoon’s face and neck. The smaller boy squeals and wriggles free from his grasp. Jihoon darts from the room, a man on a mission, grabbing Seungcheol off the couch and hauling him away.

Jeonghan relaxes back into the cushions, pulling out his phone to text Minghao. He hears a bang from the other room, followed by a _Sorry_! from Jihoon. Chuckling to himself, Jeonghan sends the text.

A few minutes later Seungcheol coughs from the doorway, getting Jeonghan’s attention. He's now dressed in skinny jeans, a tee shirt, and the leather jacket Jeonghan bought him. Jeonghan takes a moment to appreciate that the other is finally comfortable wearing the jacket, despite the small blush he seems to be trying his best to hide.

He looks slightly exasperated as he says, “Introducing Yoon Jihoon, the amazing and _uhhh_ adorable…?” he peeks behind himself, presumably to Jihoon.

Jeonghan watches in amusement. He's sure it was Jihoon’s idea to be called **Yoon** Jihoon, and the sound of it makes something flutter in his chest. Seungcheol steps to the side, sweeping his arms up in a dramatic gesture as Jihoon appears through the doorway, a big smile on his face. The small pink flowers on his dress match his hair and the rosiness of his cheeks.

“Ooh, kitten, it looks amazing!” Jeonghan all but jumps from the couch, launching himself at the smaller boy. He wraps Jihoon in a big hug and spins him around in his arms, Jihoon giggling airily. He finally sets him down, demanding to see him twirl. Jihoon concedes and spins around. Jeonghan claps happily. “Do you like it, kitten? Does it fit?”

Jihoon stops spinning, but twists his body to continue showing off. “I love it,” he smiles up at Jeonghan, happiness radiating off of him. Jeonghan feels his heart beating in his chest. “Is this okay for me to wear today? To meet the other hybrids in?” He seems a bit nervous, scared that he'll get made fun of like he used to in the shelter.

“Of course it's fine,” Jeonghan waves his hand, easing his worries. He turns to look at Seungcheol. “You look good too.” Seungcheol shuffles a little, looking a bit flustered as he glances down at himself.

“Thanks,” Seungcheol finally responds, a shy smile tugging a his lips. His phone dings with a message from Minghao telling him where to meet them. Seungcheol grabs his black baseball cap before they leave.

•••••

“Finally,” Minghao comments. Jeonghan tilts his head at him. “I was wondering when you'd let me see them.” He nods to where the hybrids are running around and sitting in the park.

They'd found each other easily enough at the cafe, Jeonghan and Minghao buying coffee before deciding it'd be best if they sat out by the park. Jun immediately takes a liking to Jihoon, fawning over the small, giddy boy. Jihoon, of course, loves the attention. He basks in it, showing off his dress and collar to the other hybrid.

Wonwoo is more subdued, but he greets Jihoon with a warm smile. Jihoon seems shy towards Wonwoo, but returns his own nervous but pleasant smile.

Seungcheol and Wonwoo sit together, both content to watch the other two without much conversing between them. Occasionally they exchange words.

Seungcheol keeps a watchful eye on Jun, who runs around with Jihoon, as Wonwoo watches with a fond smile. Looking over at his friend, Jeonghan realizes Minghao is also watching with a smitten look. How had Jeonghan managed to not notice it before?

“Sorry,” Jeonghan winces a little, “I've just been trying to get everything settled. Find a new normal.”

“It's fine,” Minghao gave him an understanding look. “I'm glad you have people around you. And I'm grateful to them because you’re no longer staying at my place all the time,” he smirks at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan barks out a laugh. “I'm sure Jun appreciates that.” He winks at his friend, who tries to hide a blush behind his coffee cup. “It's a good thing they seem to get along.” Jeonghan nods towards the four hybrids.

Minghao nods, eyebrows pinched in a thoughtful look. “It is. I think Seungcheol is about two seconds away from strangling Jun, though.”

“Aren't we all,” Jeonghan deadpans. Minghao huffs out a laugh, but when Jeonghan looks over -sure enough- Seungcheol looks slightly pained as he seems to restrain himself. Jun is whispering something to Jihoon, who giggles and then gasps, eyes going wide.

“JUN, STOP CORRUPTING THE POOR KID,” Minghao yells out.

“CORRUPTING? ME? I AM NOT CAPABLE OF SUCH A THING!” Jun yells back in mock offense before breaking out into a mischievous smile, immediately going back to whispering into Jihoon’s ear. Jeonghan and Minghao let out simultaneous sighs. Seungcheol and Wonwoo walk over towards where the two sit at a small table.

“Can we join you guys?” Wonwoo asks, eyes darting over to Jeonghan. Jeonghan wants to be offended, but he deserves it.

“Of course,” Minghao answers, pretending he didn't notice Wonwoo’s weird look. He reaches out and pulls Wonwoo onto his lap. Wonwoo splutters, struggling a bit. “Relax, Won, I told Jeonghan a while ago. He can fight me if he has a problem with it,” he sends a half-serious glare in Jeonghan's direction.

Jeonghan returns the look with a hand on his chest as he replies, “Me? I never have problems.”

He turns his nose up dramatically. Seungcheol watches the exchange silently, looking awkwardly at Wonwoo sitting on Minghao’s lap. He looks like he's thinking about something, but he never voices whatever it is. Instead, he pulls over a chair from a nearby table and sits himself next to Jeonghan.

“How's work been, Jeonghan?” Minghao asks him, adjusting Wonwoo on his lap.

“Oh it's fine. I haven't really done much in way of modeling recently, been taking some time off from that. But, work at the restaurant is good. You know I like that job,” he shrugs.

“That's good. Have you been on any dates recently?” He knows Minghao’s teasing him. Knows not by his voice or expression, but simply because it's Minghao, and if there's anything Minghao loves, it's to tease Jeonghan. He's definitely implying something about Jeonghan and his hybrids, just as he had the last time they'd met up.

Except, Jeonghan doesn't laugh it off like he normally does. His mind flashes back to that night a while ago. The night Kihyun...and he knows Seungcheol has the same thought. He looks nervously to the other, who stares straight ahead at Minghao, silently daring him to ask more.

“N-no,” Jeonghan answers, chuckling awkwardly. He desperately hopes his friend doesn't mention the hesitation. Minghao gives him a questioning look, but thankfully Seungcheol speaks up.

“Wonwoo,” Seungcheol’s deep voice draws everyone's eyes as he speaks for the first time. “Where'd you get that watch?” He asks like he's genuinely interested in the piece of jewelry, completely ignoring the conversation. Jeonghan breathes a sigh of relief as Wonwoo launches into a story about last Christmas and Minghao listens intently, adding to the story every now and then.

Conversation flows easily after that. Minghao’s explaining the work he's been doing in his lab when Jun and Jihoon make their way over to join the group. Jun pats Wonwoo on the head and gives Minghao a quick kiss on the cheek as he grabs himself a chair, sitting and intertwining his hand with one of Wonwoo’s. Jihoon stands for a moment and Jeonghan gives him a curious look. Suddenly, Jihoon rushes forward, squeezing his eyes shut and kissing Jeonghan on the cheek like they had just watched Jun do to Minghao.

Talking stalls for a moment and Jeonghan blinks a few times before a happy bubble of laughter works itself up from his throat. He grabs a red-faced Jihoon, pulling him onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

Minghao looks at them incredulously, then shakes himself out of it and continues with speaking like nothing happened. Jeonghan rests his head on top of Jihoon’s shoulder, missing the look of confused dejection on Seungcheol’s face. Minghao doesn't miss it, but for the moment he pretends he doesn't notice.

It's nearing evening when they decide to part ways. Jihoon is restless on their way home , occasionally glancing up at Jeonghan just to look away smiling when Jeonghan returns his gaze. Minghao's parting words to Jeonghan bounce around in his head the whole way back to the apartment.

_“Looks like someone's jealous of Jihoon.”_

Jeonghan was confused, but Minghao wouldn't elaborate. Instead, Jeonghan's left trying to puzzle it out himself.

_How could Seungcheol be jealous of Jihoon? For being friends with Jun? That doesn't make sense. Could it be because...no. Seungcheol couldn't be jealous of Jihoon kissing him and sitting on his lap. That's just ridiculous._

And yet, maybe it isn't. He looks at Seungcheol, the sour look on the others face seeming a bit annoyed. Jeonghan can't tell if that's just his face or if he really _is_ annoyed this time. Sometimes Jeonghan still has trouble deciphering which one it is.

Jeonghan has an idea. It might be stupid, but his ideas usually are. He'll be extra affectionate to Jihoon -not that he doesn't want to be anyway- and gauge Seungcheol’s reaction. Brilliant. Jeonghan smiles smugly to himself.

Back at the apartment they eat dinner as always. Jeonghan makes a conscious effort to be overly touchy and sweet to Jihoon. He puts food on Jihoon’s plate, cooing at him each time he takes a bite. He brushes his hand along Jihoon’s when he passes condiments to him. He pats Jihoon’s tummy when he complains about being full. Jeonghan takes quick glances at Seungcheol throughout the meal, trying to see if he looks jealous. Unfortunately, Seungcheol’s face is blank. His poker face is unbeatable.

Jeonghan ups his game as they settle onto the couch to watch tv. He pulls Jihoon over to his side of the sofa and wraps his arms around him. Jihoon smiles happily at him and makes himself comfortable. Jeonghan suddenly remembers something.

“Hey kitten,” Jihoon blinks up at him sleepily, “what was Jun whispering to you earlier today?”

Jihoon blushes. “O-oh. He was telling me how much Minghao loves him and Wonwoo. He said that Minghao even lets him give him kisses. And sometimes he gets kisses in return.”

Jeonghan hums thoughtfully. “Is that why you kissed me?”

Jihoon nods vigorously. “I wanted kisses too. And I thought, since you love me it'd be okay. You do love me, right Jeonghan?” His bottom lip wobbles slightly, sudden uneasiness pitching his words into a question.

“Of course,” Jeonghan finds himself answering without thinking. His own immediate response throws him off kilter, but he doesn't let it show on his face as it makes Jihoon’s face brighten. Jeonghan feels like he's staring at the sun, he has to squint a bit.

“Does that mean you'll give me kisses?” Jihoon asks.

“If you want me to,” is Jeonghan's answer.

He pecks Jihoon’s cheek when the other happily presents it to him, tapping the spot. Seungcheol huffs, getting up from the couch.

“I'm going to bed,” is all he says, leaving the room. They watch him leave.

“That was weird,” Jihoon frowns. Jeonghan nods in agreement.

  
•••••

The next day, Seungcheol continues acting strangely. He doesn't say much as they make breakfast, doesn't make eye contact with either of them, excuses himself as soon as he's done eating. He's not impolite or rude, but it's certainly emotionless. Neither Jihoon nor Jeonghan mention the behavior to him. They exchange confused expressions when Seungcheol is gone, but that's as far as it goes.

“I was wondering,” Jihoon says while they wash the dishes, “do you think I could see Soonyoung again? Being with Jun and Wonwoo yesterday made me think of him. I miss him.”

“Sure, kitten. I can send Seokmin a text today and try to set up a playdate for you two,” Jeonghan says.

“What about Seungcheol?” Jihoon asks with uncertainty.

“I don't think he'd want to go, but you can ask him.”

Jihoon just nods his head, forehead pinched in thought.

•••••

Seokmin had answered him quickly. Not only was Soonyoung “ecstatic” about seeing Jihoon again, but they were free that very day. Of course, Seungcheol had told Jihoon he didn't want to go.

So here they are now, pulling up at Seokmin’s place. Unlike Jeonghan and Minghao, Seokmin has a small house on the outskirt of the city. Jihoon is visibly vibrating as they pull into the driveway.

Seokmin greets them at the door, Soonyoung not far behind. He pushes past Seokmin to wrap Jihoon in a big hug before carrying him away into the house.

“O-okay,” Jeonghan says surprised, watching them disappear.

Seokmin laughs, “Soonyoung hasn't shut up all morning about seeing Jihoon again.” He gestures to Jeonghan to enter the house. “How has Jihoon been? Not giving you any trouble?”

“He's been good,” Jeonghan replies pleasantly, peering around the house a bit.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Seokmin leads them into the kitchen and pulls out two glasses.

“Water is fine. Thank you.”

Seokmin nods, filling the glasses and seating himself on a stool. Jeonghan sits down next to him.

“And how's Seungcheol?” Seokmin asks.

Jeonghan pauses for a moment, which Seokmin picks up on

“He’s still with you, right?” He asks, uneasy.

“Of course! I'd never get rid of him,” Jeonghan says indignantly, slightly offended at Seokmin’s insinuation that he'd get rid of him.

“Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. I was actually worried that maybe he had run away or something.” Seokmin clarifies.

“Oh…” Jeonghan says dumbly.

“So he's not… being difficult?” Seokmin questions.

“Well, no. He's gotten a lot better. It just seems like everyday is different, you know? I can never tell what he's thinking,” Jeonghan says candidly.

Seokmin hums. “Has he talked to you about what happened him?”

“What?”

_Is there something Seokmin knows that he doesn't?_

“When he came to the shelter, it was different than most,” Seokmin says. When Jeonghan doesn't appear to be following, he continues. “Hybrids will come to us in a few ways. One being from regular people bringing in young strays. Another is when someone gives up their hybrid.

Sometimes a hybrid will bring themselves to us when they find themselves with nowhere to go; as hybrids don't have the same freedom and treatment as the rest of us, it can sometimes be their only options for survival. Seungcheol -however- he was brought to us when police found him in an alley one night. He was nearly rabid, all beaten up and barely conscious.

The police had thought he was just some drunkard, but when they got close to him and saw he was a hybrid, they called in animal control. That was a mistake. Animal control isn't meant to take care of hybrids. It's just _wrong_.

Anyway, when animal control got there, they tried to get Seungcheol in restraints. Seungcheol...didn't like that. He freaked out. Started fighting, punching, gouging, scratching, kicking, biting anything or anyone that came near him. One guy nearly died. Some of the others had a bone or two broken by the time they managed to sedate him.

The only thing animal control was smart enough to do was bring him to the shelter. I called in our vet, my friend Seungkwan, and he was able to patch Seungcheol up. We kept Seungcheol mostly sedated and isolated for a long time, worried about what he would do if he was around the other hybrids. When we finally introduced him to the dorms, he never bothered with the other hybrids, positively or negatively. Later, when Jihoon came into our care, Seungcheol took an immediate liking to him. Sent everyone scathing looks whenever they so much as looked at Jihoon.”

Jeonghan's shocked. He's not surprised Seungcheol never mentioned it. He wonders if Jihoon knows. He guesses not. Briefly, Jeonghan considers maybe Seungcheol himself doesn't fully remember it. He doesn't know what to say.

“I-I never knew…” he manages eventually.

Seokmin gives him a sad smile.

“Thank you,” Jeonghan says as an afterthought, “for telling me that.”

“You're welcome. I just wish I knew where Seungcheol had been before all of that happened. What could lead someone to looking and lashing out like that? It's worrying,” Seokmin's forehead wrinkles when he frowns.

 _Oh god. Jihoon must be right. Seungcheol’s last owner must have really abused him,_ Jeonghan frowns, upset at the idea of anyone hurting Seungcheol to the point of making him violent.

He can't imagine Seungcheol genuinely angry or violent. Despite the other’s constant angry looks and large build, it's impossible to think of him hurting others. It's even harder to imagine the type of person who would hurt someone like Seungcheol.

Seungcheol, who has a soft spot for a tiny kitten hybrid. Seungcheol, who has a secret sweet tooth for marshmallows. Seungcheol, who's too polite and doesn't know how to react to people spending their money on him. Seungcheol, who will lay with him when he's anxious and make tea. Who will give to others without asking for anything in return. And Jeonghan's been testing his jealousy by being more affectionate to Jihoon.

Jeonghan feels like an asshole. Seungcheol's probably feeling rejected and hurt by Jeonghan. He'd clearly been upset when he'd treated Jihoon more affectionately and never attempted to show the same level of affection to him in the slightest.

Seungcheol deserves to know how important he is, how much Jeonghan appreciates and cares for him. There's still distance between the two of them, but Jeonghan wants to bridge that gap. He knows what it's like to be treated like shit. To have the shit literally beaten out of you. To be denied the affection and reassurance you crave.

“I gotta go,” Jeonghan stands up, nearly knocking over the stool.

“Hey, Jeonghan?” Jihoon and Soonyoung enter the kitchen right then. Seokmin and Jeonghan both turn to look at their hybrids. “Can I have a sleepover with Soonyoung?”

“Is that okay, Seokminnie?” Soonyoung asks, giving Seokmin his typical 100-watt smile.

“Sure it is, Soonie,” Seokmin returns the smile.

“Jeonghan?” They all turn to look at him.

Jeonghan's mind is still reeling from guilt and the revelations about Seungcheol. “Yeah. That's fine.” He hears a voice without recognizing that it's his own.

“Great. I'll text you in the morning when you can pick him up,” Seokmin claps his hands together.

The two hybrids run back off into the house. Jeonghan gives Seokmin a grateful look. “Thank you.”

“No problem. It seems you have something important you need to take care of,” he offers a supportive smile.

Jeonghan makes the drive home on autopilot. He isn't sure what he'll do when he gets there, but he thinks an honest conversation with Seungcheol might be a good start. Maybe he'll open with an apology for trying to make him jealous.

Jeonghan's so preoccupied with his thoughts that he doesn't think twice when his front door is unlocked. He thought he'd locked it before leaving with Jihoon, but maybe not. Maybe Seungcheol unlocked it. No big deal.

But then he notices the state of his apartment. Furniture is tipped over. The couch is ripped. Cabinets are hanging open on broken hinges. Dishes are shattered on the floor. Jeonghan doesn't even think for a second that Seungcheol did it. He only worries about where the other currently is. He thinks briefly that it was a break in. Until he hears **his** voice.

“You've been gone a long time, _Cheonsa_.”

Jeonghan stops dead in his tracks. His blood runs cold and he swears his heart stops for a second before kicking into overdrive as the sound of rushing blood fills his ears.

“I was starting to worry that you're new hybrid buddy would make it back here before you did,” Shownu says, walking up behind him. Jeonghan turns slowly to face him, sweat beading along his hairline.

“I didn't know you were fucking hybrids now,” he continues, as if this is any other casual conversation between old friends.

“I'm not,” Jeonghan manages to get out.

But he's ignored. “I mean, I know you’re an attention whore, but I never realized what a slut you are too.”

Jeonghan doesn't reply. He can't even look the other in the eye. He's scared. He won't admit it yet, but he's terrified. He can't imagine he's getting out of this easily.

“Look at me, whore.”

Shownu pushes up into Jeonghan's face, forcing him to meet his eyes, but Jeonghan just shuts his.

He can't do it. He's seen those eyes nearly every night in his nightmares. For months they've taunted him. Reminded him of how worthless he is. Of how stupid he is for falling in love and thinking he deserved to be loved in return. So he shuts his eyes and prays Shownu will give up. He isn't lucky.

_Slap_

His head jerks violently to the side from the force of the hit. Tears spring forward, prickling his eyes. He tries not to let any fall.

“You think you can just get rid of me that easily? You're fucking dumb. _I got rid of you._ You and I both know you're too broken to move on. You can't live without me. My little puppet,” he runs a finger along Jeonghan’s chin.

Jeonghan’s stomach churns. Bile rising in his throat, threatening to make an appearance. He swallows. Shownu grips his face. It hurts.

“I think you know my friend. Kihyun?”

Jeonghan's eyes widen, finally meeting Shownu’s.

“Ahh, so you do. He told me what a little slut you are, what a fucking tease. You know better than that, Cheonsa. I taught you better. I guess you've forgotten all of my lessons.”

How could he ever forget? How could he forget the way Shownu would drag him by the hair into his apartment after parties if Jeonghan even looked at any guys. He had to cover bald spots on multiple occasions. How could he forget the way he'd be so easily pushed aside whenever he tried to engage in any physical affection? The way he'd be ignored for weeks at a time if he was an “inconvenience” to Shownu. How could he forget the first time he tried to break up with Shownu and ended up with a black eye, multiple cuts, and begging for _Shownu_ not to leave _him_?

How could anyone forget the kind of physical and emotional abuse Jeonghan suffered?

“I'll just have to reteach you.”

Jeonghan blinks at him, time slowing to a crawl as he watches Shownu pull his fist back and smash it into his face. He lands on the ground, a dull ache pulsing from the spot on his temple he was just hit. Shownu kicks him in the side. Then does it again.

He keeps kicking Jeonghan. Jeonghan thinks he might hear something snap, but he isn't sure. He can't hear much over the sound of Shownu’s shoe thumping against his flesh as insults, curses, and spit rain down on him. He rolls over, getting kicked in the spine. Pain radiates up his back.

The kicking stops, but only because Shownu has switched to squatting above him. He grabs Jeonghan be the hair, pulling him to sit upright. Jeonghan yelps.

“Now listen carefully,” Shownu begins. Jeonghan can only see him through one eye, the other already swelling at an alarming rate. “I want you to be able to remember the lesson this time, okay?” He sneers at Jeonghan as he rises back to his full height, looming over him.

“You are _worthless_. I was only ever with you out of pity. Do you understand?”

Jeonghan nods weakly, the movement making him dizzy.

“You didn't deserve me. But you were- and still are- so **_painfully_** pathetic. I tried to make you better. I really tried to train you. Didn't I, Cheonsa,” he asks, voice deadly serious and dropping with venom.

He squats down, grasping Jeonghan’s face. “Y-yes,” Jeonghan stammers out, tears now streaming out of his good eye. “I'm s-so sorry. I really tried to be goo-”

_Thump_

A fist connects with his face. The pain from the first blow now flaring back to life with the new addition.

“ ** _Not. Good. Enough_** ,” Shownu enunciates through clenched teeth, each word marked by another hit.

Shownu has one hand in Jeonghan's hair, blows raining down on him. Soon, he moves his hand to grab at Jeonghan's shirt and his head lolls back without the support, vision going spotty. Eventually, Jeonghan isn't even aware of what's happening to him. Everything hurts and it feels like he's at the bottom of a landslide, heavy rocks crushing him. It's hard to breath. He can't see. He can't think.

 _This is it_ , Jeonghan thinks, _he's finally going to kill me._

Jeonghan's whole body is in pain, throbbing and burning like he's been scorched by hellfire. He's barely conscious, he might have even passed out. Which is why he doesn't notice when the beating stops. All he knows is that suddenly a face is in front of his. But it isn't Shownu.

It's Seungcheol.

“Jeonghan,” he says.

 _He looks scared_ , the thought floats through Jeinghan's head. He can't really understand what’s happening right now.

“He’s your problem now, mutt,” Shownu stands a few feet away from them.

Jeonghan's head swivels to look up at him as Seungcheol’s whips around, face morphing into something terrifyingly angry. It's as if a shadow has fallen over him. He stands up, back to Jeonghan, shielding him.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing here,” he growls.

“Just paying my Cheonsa a visit. I think he might've finally learned his lesson,” a bitter chuckle leaves Shownu’s lips.

Jeonghan automatically whimpers at the sound. The ears atop Seungcheol’s head twitch at the sound and something in him changes. He takes two strides forward. Shownu barely has any time to register what's happening before Seungcheol’s fist connects with his face, his whole body jerking backwards at the force of it. When he recovers, he stands in shock for a moment before blind rage paints him an ugly shade of red. He positions himself to fight back, but Seungcheol deescalates the situation before it goes any further.

“You need to leave. **Now** ,” his voice booms in the trashed apartment. “And if you ever show your face around here again...I won't hold back,” he pulls up the bottom of his shirt slightly, showing something to Shownu that Jeonghan can't see, but Shownu visibly pales at whatever it is.

“As if I'd ever want to see his pathetic face again,” he feigns courage as he lamely gestures to Jeonghan's prone form. He spits on the floor, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he leaves the flat.

Seungcheol remains rooted in his spot until Shownu’s footsteps can no longer be heard. He immediately locks the door and rushes back to Jeonghan.

“Jeonghan,” he says again.

Jeonghan isn't entirely sure he's conscious right now. He hopes he is. He hopes he doesn't wake up to find Shownu’s brooding form over him still, or that he's been abandoned on the floor and Seungcheol isn't really here.

“Jeonghan, you gotta look at me,” Seungcheol pleads.

 _He sounds sad_ , Jeonghan notes.

Jeonghan tries to open his eyes, but it hurts. It hurts so bad. Everything hurts. He feels Seungcheol's fingers on his wrist, senses something above his face. Seungcheol is taking his pulse, listening to his breathing. His pulse is, thankfully, close to normal. But his breathing is a bit weak, air rattling in his lungs before puffing out.  
Jeonghan feels something wet hit his cheek.

“Jeonghan, please, look at me.”

 _Is Seungcheol crying?_ Jeonghan thinks. _That's not right. Seungcheol shouldn't be crying. Why would Seungcheol cry?_

He tries once again to open his eyes. This time he just barely succeeds, but he can see Seungcheol’s face inches away from his own. His eyes are glossy, as if tears are going to spill from them the second he blinks.

“S-s…” Jeonghan tries to say his name. “S-s-e...c-cheol.” God, it hurts. He knows his ribs must be bruised, maybe even broken. He can only imagine how awful he looks.

“Hey, hey, look at me okay?” Seungcheol says frantically. “You're gonna be alright. You're safe now. I'm not leaving you.”

He cards his fingers gently through Jeonghan's hair with one hand. It's only then that Jeonghan starts crying again. He isn't sure if he's crying because of what happened just minutes before or because of Seungcheol’s words. Seungcheol told him he's safe now. And despite what happened, Jeonghan believes him. He feels safe now. He feels safe with Seungcheol next to him, telling him everything's okay, playing with his hair.

 _I’m safe_ , he thinks. His eyes flutter closed.

“J-Jeonghan!” He hears Seungcheol's voice as if they're separated by thick glass.

•••••  
When Jeonghan wakes up, he's laying in his bed. His whole body aches, but the pain is dull now. It's dark in the room, the sun long gone. His throat hurts when he calls out Seungcheol’s name.

_What is it a dream? Was Seungcheol really here?_

Seungcheol comes into the room, flicking on the bedside lamp. Jeonghan squints into the light, finding Seungcheol, who sits beside him.

“I'm right here,” he squeezes Jeonghan’s hand comfortingly. Jeonghan hadn't even realized he'd reached out to him. “You've been asleep for a couple of hours. I've been checking up on you. I didn't leave you. I wouldn't leave you. I...How are you feeling?”

Jeonghan thinks for a second. Seungcheol's thumb rubs the back of his hand soothingly.

“It hurts,” his voice sounds so small.

“I'll go get the first aid kit. I'll be right back, okay?”

He waits for Jeonghan to nod his head before pulling his hand away and retreating from the room. Jeonghan feels himself falling back asleep when Seungcheol re-enters the room. He places a glass of water on the nightstand.

“Can you sit up?” He helps Jeonghan to sit, leaning him against pillows, cushioned against the headboard.

Jeonghan doesn't feel like he's in his body right now. Instead it's as if he's watching everything going on around him like a movie being played out before him. Seungcheol wipes his face gently with a cloth. He puts cream on the bruises smattering his face, carefully dabbing it around his swollen eyes.

Seungcheol gingerly takes Jeonghan's shirt off and assesses the bruising around his ribs. His forehead wrinkles, and Jeonghan idly thinks about reaching out to smooth it. He's so focused on Seungcheol's face that he lets out a yelp when the latter touches a warm hand to his ribs. It's more out of surprise than pain, as Seungcheol’s touch continues to delicately skate across his skin.

“They're not broken,” he sighs out after deeming everything’s intact. He thoroughly massages more cream onto the bruises along his ribs, sides, and -leaning him forward slightly- his back.

“What hurts the most?” Seungcheol questions.

Jeonghan raises an unsteady hand to point to his right side. Seungcheol quickly takes something out of the first aid kit, some kind of pain relief patch, and smooths it over the spot. Jeonghan lets out a shaky breath.

“Here,” Seungcheol places two small pills into his palm, “take these.”

He hands Jeonghan the glass of water when the first pill sits in his mouth. Jeonghan swallows them quickly, wincing at the pain. The apartment is quiet and, despite having slept for quite some time already, Jeonghan is still exhausted. The residual adrenaline slowly leaving his system, but the underlying terror of what happened tonight will not be leaving him anytime soon.

That's why he says what he does. “Seungcheol?”

The other looks at him inquisitively.

“Will you stay in here with me while I sleep? I-I don't want to be alone,” Jeonghan confesses in a soft, uneven voice.

Wordlessly, Seungcheol situates himself under the covers next to him. The relief is immediate. He had become so accustomed to rejection, being with Shownu. But with Seungcheol, never once has he been rejected. He doesn't entirely understand their relationship. Seungcheol has never once said no to him. Jeonghan almost worries that the hybrid is doing it out of some sort of obligation. He'd feel guilty, maybe even apologetic. Except, when he rolls onto his side, he finds the other watching him intently with a look of grief.

He starts to whisper. “Jeonghan, I’m-”

“Shh,” Jeonghan stops him. The atmosphere is fragile. Their hushed voices the only sound other than the crickets chirping and the faint hum of traffic in the distance. “Please. Don't say anything right now. Just... please hold me. And don't leave.” He closes his eyes, hiding how they glisten with unshed tears.

Seungcheol listens; He doesn't speak again, just moves towards Jeonghan, closing the space between them on the bed that they'd only previously been able to gap while unconscious. Jeonghan leans into Seungcheol, letting him encircle his body in a warm embrace. He tucks his head into Seungcheol’s chest, finding comfort in the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and the weight of another body against his.

Jeonghan hadn't noticed it before, but Seungcheol smells like worn leather and frosting. The combination has a strangely calming effect on Jeonghan, who soon finds himself being lulled back to sleep, his earlier aches and pains dwindling down to something more tolerable.

Jeonghan doesn't know what he'd do without Seungcheol here. Surely, he wouldn't even be alive if Seungcheol hadn't rescued him today. He will forever be grateful to the other man for everything he's done for him. He knows that having both Seungcheol and Jihoon in his life is nothing short of a miracle. They have both saved him in ways he'll never fully comprehend.

He isn't naive enough to believe that his life will be made perfect with them, or that they can make his anxieties and nightmares go away. But he knows that he'll never have to face them alone again. And that truly makes all the difference.

Seungcheol obeys Jeonghan’s request, staying with him the entire night. Jeonghan sleeps for a long time, albeit fitfully. Seungcheol does not complain. He does not ignore Jeonghan even when he awakens screaming for the third time. When he thrashes about in his sleep, Seungcheol rubs his arms gently, whispering calming words to him until he stops. When Jeonghan wakes up in a cold sweat, heart thumping wildly in his chest, Seungcheol is quick to reassure him that he's safe while running a hand gently through his hair.

Sometime around 3am, after a particularly vivid nightmare has Seungcheol guiding his breathing for at least ten minutes, Jeonghan is finally starting to drift back to sleep when he hears Seungcheol whispering. He doesn't think it's directed at him, so he lets himself drift off to dreamland, not paying attention to the words. It isn't until a long while later that Jeonghan will recall the incident and ponder the meaning behind the words let out into the night by Seungcheol.

_“I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't stand by as the people I care about get hurt. Not anymore.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo that happened. I'm interested to hear what you guys have to say about this chapter. What did you think? What were your reactions? Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know!! And just a quick disclaimer: I love Monsta X so I apologize for making the two bad guys named after Kihyun and Shownu.  
> Subscribe/comment/kudos  
> IG|| @sunshine_hoshi  
> Twt|| @DeadInsideN0tes


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan almost feels like he’s watching Seungcheol through a window; not really present with him in the kitchen. If he listens carefully he thinks he might even hear Seungcheol quietly humming. His tail hangs lazily behind him, hair around his wolf ears mussed from sleep. Sometimes Jeonghan forgets Seungcheol and Jihoon are hybrids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!! Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless

When Jeonghan wakes up the next morning there are birds chirping outside, cars honking in the streets, and sunlight streaming through the curtains. It's like any other day. Except he's laying on top of Seungcheol, the latter’s arm protectively wrapped around his waist. 

Jeonghan feels safe like this. He doesn't want to get up and deal with what happened last night. He wants to pretend it never happened. He wants- more than anything- to pretend that this morning is no different from any other. But he can't. So he gets up. 

He carefully extracts himself from Seungcheol’s grip, wincing at the pain it causes in his ribs. He quietly makes his way to the door, bracing himself for the mess he's sure he's about to be met with. He's surprised, then, to find that his apartment is spotless. Completely cleaned up. Jeonghan almost thinks he dreamt up the whole thing, and were it not for the lingering pain, he would have no trouble accepting that to be the truth. 

Seungcheol approaches him from behind. “I cleaned up last night.” Jeonghan turns to him. 

“Thank you,” he says, to which Seungcheol just nods. 

“I'll make breakfast for us. Why don't you have a seat,” Seungcheol says as he starts moving towards the kitchen. 

Jeonghan doesn't say anything, just listens to the order and takes a seat at the table. He watches Seungcheol move around the kitchen with familiarity. He can't help but appreciate how comfortable the other seems to be now. It feels like just the other day when Seungcheol looked so awkward and out of place with his uncertain movements around the apartment. 

Jeonghan almost feels like he’s watching Seungcheol through a window; not really present with him in the kitchen. If he listens carefully he thinks he might even hear Seungcheol quietly humming. His tail hangs lazily behind him, hair around his wolf ears mussed from sleep. Sometimes Jeonghan forgets Seungcheol and Jihoon are hybrids. 

‘Is this what’s it like for Minghao? The line between human and hybrid blurring as the differences seem to fade into background noise. No wonder Minghao is always so frustrated when people treat hybrids like nothing more than simple-minded animals. I can’t imagine how much it must suck for hybrids.’ Jeonghan gets caught up in his own thoughts, zoning out. 

The next thing he's aware of is Seungcheol sitting across from him, a plate set in front of each of them; Jeonghan’s food is accompanied by two small pain relief pills. He puts the pills in his mouth one at a time, swallowing them and gulping down water. He hadn't noticed how dry his throat is until the first drop of water hits his tongue. Jeonghan thanks him for both the food and the medicine. 

They eat mostly in silence, the only noise being the ever-present sound of traffic in the distance. If Jeonghan shuts his eyes he can almost pretend it’s the sound the ocean. Waves crashing against the shore, sun on his skin, and far, far away from Shownu. 

Seungcheol finishes his food first, and Jeonghan’s keenly aware of how the other chews nervously on his bottom lip, leg bouncing slightly under the table. It’s clear Seungcheol wants to say something. 

‘Most likely ask why the hell someone was here last night violently beating me.’ The bitter thought makes something twist in his gut. 

Jeonghan already knows he'll tell the truth, the entire truth. He's ready to get the conversation over with. He's ready to just dive right in without waiting. 

Instead, Seungcheol surprises him. “I'm sorry,” he says. 

‘Wait. What?’ 

“What? What do you have to be sorry for?” Jeonghan’s confusion is evident in his voice and the way he leans forward, as if convinced he misheard. He can't think of a single thing Seungcheol has done that warrants an apology. 

“I wasn't here. If I was here, he wouldn't have been able to get to you; I could’ve gotten rid of him before you’d even returned. It's my fault. You'd specifically told us, on our very first day, not to leave on our own. But I did. I'm sorry,” Seungcheol looks pained, face pinched uncomfortably in an expression of remorse and self-hatred. 

Jeonghan can't believe what's happening. “No. Seungcheol, no. What happened is not your fault. Not at all. You can't blame yourself. I certainly don't blame you. I don't know why you left, but I'm sure you had a good reason, and you’re more than capable enough of handling yourself outside alone. I'm glad you weren't here when he arrived. Something could've happened to you,” Jeonghan’s voice trails off at the end, scared by the very thought of returning to his apartment to find a bloodied Seungcheol and a crazed Shownu. 

Seungcheol doesn't say anything, just continues to stare sullenly at his lap, wolf ears flat to his head and not entirely convinced of his innocence. 

“But,” Jeonghan continues, gaining Seungcheol’s attention, “out of curiosity, why were you out?” 

Seungcheol looks a bit sheepish. “I needed to get some air. I-um-was a bit angry and confused? I guess.”

“Hm? About what?” Jeonghan isn’t sure he understands. 

“You and Jihoon are so close. It’s obvious you two have a relationship that I’m not really part of. It’s difficult for me to watch the two most important people in my life share something I’m not included in. I was angry at myself. For not being good enough, for never being what people want. It’s something I’m used to, but I guess I let it get to my head after seeing you and Jihoon kissing,” Seungcheol confesses. 

“Oh, Seungcheol.” Jeonghan whispers, full of regret. “I’m so sorry I did that to you. You have to know that you’re wrong, though. It’s not that you’re not good enough. Please,” Jeonghan stresses, “never say that again. The only reason it’s like that is because Jihoon is very open with his emotions. A faster pace with him is natural. 

“You can be a bit hard to read sometimes, so I haven’t wanted to push something or assume anything. I knew that whatever relationship I build with you, it’s going to be something that requires time. I don’t want to make any mistakes because this,” he gestures between them and around the apartment, “is permanent.”

Seungcheol hesitantly meets his gaze, eyes glistening. “Promise?” 

“I promise.”

“Okay.”

—————

The rest of the morning passes quietly. Jeonghan is drained, emotionally and physically. He spends most of the day laying across the couch, binging lifetime Christmas movies even though it’s not even winter yet. Seungcheol reads a book, occasionally checking if Jeonghan needs or wants anything. He still feels a bit numb. Maybe he’s in shock. 

Seokmin calls Jeonghan around noon, telling him that he and Soonyoung have errands in the area, promising to drop Jihoon off when they’re nearby. Seungcheol and Jeonghan agree to let Jihoon rest when he gets home before telling him what happened. 

The rest of the afternoon goes by without much awareness of the passing of time. Seungcheol persuades him to take a shower, citing that it will make him feel better. Jeonghan reluctantly agrees and after has to admit that Seungcheol was right; he feel almost human again. Almost himself again, not quite, but getting there. He returns to the living room, which is now bathed in the soft, golden glow of an early, autumn sunset. 

He sits beside Seungcheol, who’s moved to the couch, laying himself down with his head next to the other’s thigh. Jeonghan can sense Seungcheol tensing for a momenting, before he lifts his hand. It hovers over Jeonghan’s head for a moment before he lowers it atop the wet strands. A fragile stillness falls over them. It lasts no longer than a heartbeat, only for as long as it takes Jeonghan to oh-so-slightly lean into the touch. Seungcheol relaxes back into the couch and pets Jeonghan’s hair, sliding his hand slowly over the damp locks and carefully combing through it with his fingers. 

At some point, Jeonghan falls asleep to the feeling of Seungcheol’s fingers lightly massaging his scalp. The next thing he knows is that he’s waking up to Seokmin dropping off a very sleepy Jihoon, who- to no one's surprise- almost immediately passes out once he steps foot in the door. Seokmin informs them that Jihoon and Soonyoung stayed up all night watching cartoons and playing games. They all easily agree that it sounds like a successful sleepover. 

Jeonghan watches and follows as Seungcheol carries the sleeping kitten into the spare room and lays him on the bed. Jihoon only wakes up to stretch out along the length of the bed before curling into himself again and immediately falling back asleep. His soft breathing fills the room, and Jeonghan can only think about how grateful he is that Jihoon had not been at the apartment last night. 

“Let him sleep. I’ll make dinner. There’s something I need to tell both of you after eating,” Jeonghan whispers in Seungcheol’s direction. 

Seungcheol shakes his head. “I’ll make dinner. You’re still hurt,” he nods at Jeonghan’s ribs. 

Jeonghan’s hands cover the mentioned area, a small frown on his face. “I’m not broken, Seungcheol. I’m capable of making a meal.” 

Seungcheol returns a frown of his own, walking out of the room and quietly closing the door behind him. “I know, Jeonghan. I know you're perfectly capable, but I want to cook for you and Jihoon.”

Jeonghan’s takes a deep breath. This is Seungcheol. Not Shownu. He can’t let Shownu win by becoming insecure. “Okay,” he concedes, the words spoken on a long exhale. 

Seungcheol makes them a simple dinner, which they eat while listening to Jihoon’s babbling about how much fun he had with Soonyoung. It makes Jeonghan feel better, lighter. He even laughs with Jihoon as he recounts Soonyoung’s attempt at stealthily acquiring midnight snacks for them, only to have the bottle of soda explode all over him from being shaken too much. Jeonghan catches Seungcheol giving them both an amused and fond look. Once all the food is eaten, Jeonghan leads Jihoon into the living room, sitting him on the couch while Seungcheol quickly cleans the kitchen. 

“There’s something you need to know, Jihoon. Something happened last night and I want to tell you.” He takes a deep breath and Seungcheol joins them. “There’s something I should explain to you and Seungcheol first, though. 

“In college, I was a bit wild,” he laughs, embarrassed. “I liked to have fun and mess around, and I definitely had more than my fair share of hook-ups. I had somewhat of a reputation.

“One night at a party, I met a guy. He was super sweet to me and we hooked up. I thought it was gonna be just another one night stand, but then I kept bumping into him around campus. He’d compliment me, flirt with me a little, but nothing more. 

“Eventually, our chance meetings escalated into having sex in random bathrooms and supply closets. It was exciting and fun. When he finally asked me out on a proper date, I was already falling head over heels for him. He completely romanced me, made me feel special. He would shower me with gifts and sweet words. He made me feel like I was something precious.” His voice cracks on the last word, refusing to let himself cry as he barrels on. 

“Until one day, I came home early from one of my classes to find him having sex with someone in our bed. I was so angry and humiliated, but he apologized and promised it wouldn’t happen again. He swore up and down that I was the only person he loved. But it kept happening, and I knew it. At first, he kept up with the apologies and sweet words.

“Despite his constant disloyalty, he still managed to make me feel important and loved. He convinced me that he loved me so much, more than anyone else ever would. I guess he eventually realized I was wrapped around his finger and that no matter how often he did it, I could never bring myself to really leave him.

“That’s when he began getting violent. He would yell at me that it was my fault he had to be with other people, that I wasn’t satisfying him; I wasn’t doing my job properly as his boyfriend. He would try to ‘teach me’ how to better. I tried my best to avoid the apartment for as long as I could stand because I couldn’t handle seeing him with other people, but I also couldn’t handle the physically pain. Since I was out so often he’d accuse me of cheating on him. He would get so loud, calling me a whore, and reasoning that if I could do it, then he could too.

“He started going out a lot too, coming back reeking of alcohol and god knows what else. He got violent when he was drunk. He was abusive. Physically and mentally. I know that now, but when it was happening it felt like it was my fault he was turning into such an awful person. I thought I deserved everything.” Jeonghan pauses for a moment, throat dry. 

“Long story short, one day he decided he’d gotten bored of me and just left. Completely disappeared from my life. I was broken, wondering what I’d done wrong, how I could get him back, if I’d ever be loved again. It took me a long time and a lot of convincing from Minghao to see that my relationship was toxic, and I didn’t deserve what he’d done to me. 

“I lived in constant fear that he’d return, that he would decide to come back to ruin my life all over again. I spent a lot of time hiding at Minghao’s house. Minghao persuaded me to get a hybrid. He told me I’d be less lonely with someone else in the apartment with me, which is true. I get lonely easily and being alone again in my apartment was taking a toll on me.” 

“Is that why you got us?” Jihoon speaks up for the first time. 

Jeonghan smiles at the memory of meeting them for the first time at Seokmin’s shelter. “I suppose it does have to do with that. I hadn’t really gone into the shelter with the intention of taking home a hybrid, let alone two. But after I met you two, it just sort of happened,” Jeonghan shrugs a shoulder, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear. “A happy accident, you could say.” 

“But now that you know the backstory, it’s time to explain what happened last night,” Jeonghan-for what feels like the hundredth time since he’s started talking- takes a long breathe to prepare himself. He starts with finding the front door to the apartment unlocked and ends with Shownu leaving.

“I guess it goes without saying, but Shownu is the boyfriend I told you about. I lived in fear of him returning for so long, and last night he finally did. But I also wanna say that with you two here, it’s been easier for me. I haven’t been on edge all the time. I could sleep easier. I’ve been so happy with you guys here. And if it wasn’t for Seungcheol, I don’t know if I would’ve survived last night.” 

Jeonghan’s finally done. His entire story has been laid bare for Jihoon and Seungcheol. He’s exhausted and on the brink of tears. He hasn’t looked at either of them much while talking; it was too overwhelming. He half-expects to find Jihoon crying, but he doesn’t. Yes, Jihoon is clearly upset and shaken by the story, but he is isn’t crying. 

‘He’s being strong for me,’ Jeonghan realizes. 

He’s being brave because Jeonghan doesn’t need pity. Or for someone to fear for him. He just needs for the people he cares about to know what he’s been through. He just needs them to listen. And now, he just needs someone to stand alongside him and move forward. He’s done enough wallowing in the past, enough ruminating on his insecurities. He’s ready to get on with life. He’s already faced his worst fear and come out on the other end with two of the most important people in his life still by his side. 

Jihoon stands up from where he’s sitting on the opposite end of the couch. He walks towards Jeonghan and sits down closer to him, knees touching, awkward shadows slant across their faces from the lone lamp in the corner. “Thank you for sharing all of that with us,” Jihoon says, the soft, genuine tone warming Jeonghan from the inside out. 

Seungcheol moves closer too, sitting just behind Jihoon, a large palm covering the smaller’s shoulder. His eyes are shining and it takes Jeonghan a moment to realize it’s from unshed tears. He mouths a ‘thank you’ over Jihoon’s head, which Jeonghan answers with a small quirk of his lips into a smile and a slight nod. 

Jihoon moves to have his head lain over Jeonghan’s heart. Jeonghan’s hands immediately wrap around the boy. Seungcheol-to Jeonghan’s surprise-manages to lift both of them at once without jostling Jihoon from Jeonghan’s grip. 

‘The perks of having a wolf hybrid,’ he thinks to himself with a smile tugging at his face. 

Seungcheol carries them to Jeonghan's room, laying them down still wrapped around one another and pulls the comforter up over them. Jeonghan is about to protest when Seungcheol moves away, but stops when he sees the other is only moving around to the other side of the mattress. Jeonghan feels more than sees as Seungcheol lies down behind him in the bed. 

“Is this okay?” Seungcheol whispers. 

He’s so close; Jeonghan can feel Seungcheol’s breathe against the back of his neck. It sends shivers through him. “Yes,” he replies back breathily. 

Seungcheol moves closer to Jeonghan and Jihoon. He throws an arm over the two of them and pulls them closer to him, effectively closing the gap. All three of them let out a collective sigh of contentment. It doesn’t take long for each of them to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s shorter than usual, and I’ll admit it’s not my favorite chapter, but I think it definitely had to happen. Jeonghans’s story is important to the overall plot, so it had to come out eventually. That just leaves the big mystery of Seungcheol’s background *dun dun dunnnn* (don’t hold your breathe for that one, hehe) As always, drop a kudos, leave a comment :)  
> Twitter: @DeadInsideN0tes


End file.
